The Undead
by Lordoftheghostking28
Summary: One night in a local bar bloodthirsty zombies invade. The survivors? Shadow, Amy, Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails. Will they survive and stop the madness? Will they put an end to the evil scientist who started it all? DangerousRockstar inspired this!
1. Chapter 1

One night at a local bar, a group of cannibals attack the place and begins to devour their victims. The only survivors in this crisis are Amy, Shadow the ex-cop, Sonic, and Knuckles. Will they survive? Rated M. Genres;(Horror/Action/Adventure). NOTE: This is a remake of Resident Hedgehog.

**NOTE! PLEASE READ THE NOTE: This story's idea comes from one of my fellow Fan Fiction writers, DangerousRockstar. The storyline (Most of it) is thanks to them. Plus, this combines two of my favorite things: Zombie Apocalypses and Sonic the Hedgehog. :/ Heh, I'm weird.**

**Rated M for violence, language, action, blood and intense peril throughout****. **

**Now we get to the story…**

…**I have writers' block. Even though I was awake the whole night thinking of ideas for this thing, I HAVE WRITER'S BLOCK! AGH! I actually started writing this story a day from when I wrote the NOTE at the top, there.**

**NOW…let's get to the story…**

Shadow didn't quit the police force by choice. It was all thanks to that teen with that gun that ended his career as an officer. He was working after hours at the station when a call came in for backup. So, naturally, he grabbed a couple of guns and colleagues and raced to the scene of the crime in one of the police vehicles.

"If they've broken into that jewelry shop _again_, I'm gonna blow." Said the rider in the passenger seat; a gray albatross that went by the name Storm.

"That's where they were radioing for help from." Shadow replied and sent the car into a scary swerve because he almost missed the street they were suppost to take to get there.

Literally as soon as Shadow had the car parked Storm jumped out, drew his gun, and carefully walked into the shop after stepping around the shards of the broken glass door.

Shadow and the one other backup officer followed.

"There you are! Come on!" The chief of police; a purple chameleon named Espio, nearly shouted from one of the back rooms in the shop. "We've got him cornered, but he's got a few guns."

"So fire blanks back at him. That'll give him a scare." Storm suggested.

"This guy is unlike the others we've foiled in the past here." Espio lowered his voice in a deep growl."He's taken someone hostage."

"Well, who?" Shadow asked, making sure his gun was loaded. "An innocent bystander? One of us? Who?"

"An innocent bystander." Espio mumbled. "Some kid. He's got to only be about 15."

"Shit," Storm growled. "what do we do?"

"We're going to surround him and then take him out from the back." Espio said. "You and Shadow are going in from the front. I have three other officers that are going to back me up as we take him from behind."

"Sounds like a plan." Shadow nodded. "When do we plan to execute it?"

"Right now." Espio said. "Go."

Shadow and Storm; with their guns at the ready, crept into the back storeroom. There were dim lights lining the ceiling and huge crates of who knows what stacked everywhere.

"Where the hell could he be?" Shadow growled. "I don't hear anyone or anything."

Something fell behind a crate to their left. Shadow and Storm carefully crept around it to see what had made the noise.

There wasn't anything there.

"Where is this kid? He's starting to give me the creeps…" Storm hissed.

There was the sound of hurried footsteps behind them. Shadow spun around, gun at the ready, to see a small yellow fox come scurrying, wide eyed, to a stop. "Don't shoot me!" he squeaked.

"Where's the kid that broke in?" Storm asked.

"He's back there…but we have to get out of here! He's got some sort of bazooka!"

"Well, that's bad, then." Storm muttered. "Come on. I'll get you out of here. Shadow, can you do this by yourself?"

"Of course." Shadow hissed. "Now get him out of here!"

As soon as Storm and the fox were gone, Shadow began to slowly work his way back into the room. It was bigger than he thought.

"Ah, another cop."

Shadow spun around to see a very tall dark colored teen hedgehog with a huge gun cocked over his right shoulder. In his left hand, he had a pistol with a silencer. "You've seen me, and I can't let you live."

"Shoot me, I'll shoot you." Shadow growled. "And I never miss."

"Neither do I."

The two stared at each other for a few seconds. Then there was the sound of machine gun fire and a shout of, "DROP YOUR WEAPONS!"

Espio and five other officers jumped out from behind crates, guns at the ready. "Put your weapons down and no one gets hurt." Espio hissed.

The teen cursed. "You think you've always won, huh?" He started laughing. "Well, not this time."

In one swift move, he fired the bazooka at the roof. It hit with a defining BANG. Rubble began to rain down.

"Now this place is about to come tumbling down." The teen laughed hysterically. "And one of your officers is going to die, chief." With that, he raised his pistol, aimed briefly, and fired.

Shadow felt the bullet enter and shatter his ribcage, but he didn't feel it exit. He collapsed onto the cold concrete floor, blood pooling around him, as he tried to breathe.

"Someone call an ambulance!" Espio shouted. "Right now! Radio for help!"

The last thing Shadow remembered was the roof crumbling down around him and the kid leaving casually, like he had just visited the library instead of broke into a jewelry shop, blew the roof up, kidnapped another kid and shot an officer.

Shadow awoke in the hospital three weeks later, where Espio told him everything that had happened. He was very lucky to be alive. He had nearly died in the jewelry shop, ambulance, and three times during emergency surgery.

"But…the kid escaped! What happened to him?" Shadow asked.

"We never caught him." Espio muttered. "But when we do, he's in for it. Life sentence for breaking and entering, kidnapping, and attempted murder. But Shadow…"

"What?" Shadow asked, dreading what the chief of police was about to say next.

"With a wound that severe, you won't be able to serve on the force anymore."

Shadow sighed. "Five years was good enough for me anyway. I was thinking of quitting." He lied.

Espio left soon after that. Shadow was left to stare out the window at the dark clouds that were beginning to form in the distance. He wondered what he would do after getting out of the hospital. He was off the force and had no money, no job, and no idea what to do to get a new one.


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER 2**_

All that was two years ago. Shadow had a new job as an undercover detective. Espio had bent the rules a lot with giving him that job, but he needed an undercover detective rather badly. Shadow had healed rather fast from that fateful night in the jewelry shop and he had hardly any side effects other than slight restraint from movement and stiffness. Espio's objective for him was simple: find the kid in the jewelry shop and place him under arrest. Shadow was only too happy to take the mission.

The kid would have to be at least twenty two at this point in time, old enough to go into bars. That was where some officers have said they've spotted him.

Shadow was, at this moment, sitting at the counter of a bar in town. He was more or less waiting for someone besides the kid, but in the meantime he kept a weary eye out for the kid who was hardly a kid anymore. But that's what he had been called for who knows how long. The Kid. Some of the newer officers often called him Billy the Kid.

"So what'll you have?"

Shadow looked up from where he had been looking out the door. "Nothing yet."

The bartender, a green hawk, sighed impatiently. "Well, you'd better order or leave the counter here. Others actually want to get something."

Shadow walked from the counter to a booth over by the window and continued to stare out into the night, looking for one or both of the mysterious people. He unconsciously rubbed the scars on his chest from The Kid. If he would just show his ugly face once….just once…

"Hey, mind if I sit here?"

Shadow nearly jumped at the voice. "Sure." He muttered.

"Thanks. You won't believe the day I had." Said the newcomer, a rather bright blue hedgehog. "College. Yuck. You won't believe the drama these days. Hey, I've never seen you around before. Who're you? I'm Sonic. I'm just here so I can get away from it all."

Shadow gave him a sideways look. "Do you drink often?" he asked flatly.

"Nah, only once in a blue moon." Sonic hiccupped rather loudly. "Heh, blue moon. I'm blue. Ha, ha."

Shadow ignored him and continued to look out the window. No one was approaching the door to the bar.

"What are you looking for?" Sonic asked, looking where Shadow was looking. "Are you looking for someone? Oh, if you see a purple swallow, tell her I'm not here and she should go look in a snake pit."

"You should skip the happy hour next time, buddy." Shadow said.

"It's called happy hour for a reason!"

"Yeah, but you don't go and order fifteen drinks."

"I only did that one time!"

Shadow gave him a concerned look. "Now I'm concerned on a number of levels…"

Sonic began humming the Happy Birthday song.

"Yeah... You know what? I'm going to leave now. You can-"

"Hey, Sonic!"

Shadow glanced at the newcomer, a red echidna. "What are you doing here, Knuckles?" Sonic muttered.

"Well, it's pouring rain out there, and I managed to duck in here just in time." Knuckles said. "Who's your new friend?"

"I don't know." Sonic shrugged. "What is your name?"

"I'm…Knight." Shadow said.

"Nice to meet ya, Knight." Knuckles held out his hand.

Shadow didn't shake his hand once he saw the huge spikes on his knuckles.

"Ha, I almost got ya." Knuckles laughed. "I once got someone to do that. It was funny, but then he had scars."

Shadow nodded slowly, wondering why he had chosen a bar as a meeting place. "Yeah. That was rather cruel. Do you drink often too?"

"Not anymore." Knuckles said. "After seeing what booze does to him…" He motioned to Sonic, who was picking his nose. "…I haven't had a drink sense."

Shadow nodded thoughtfully. "Well, I think you and me aughta get him out of here."

"To tell you the truth, I think we should. See those guys at the counter over there? Sonic once got into a fight with them."

Shadow glanced at the counter where a crocodile and a purple swallow were sitting. "Who's that?" Shadow asked.

"Vector and Wave." Knuckles said. "Don't underestimate Wave. She can beat you to a pulp."

"Right. Come on. Let's get him out of here." Shadow turned to Sonic, who was making his fingers dance across the table. "Hey, Sonic, let's leave now, ok?"

"Why? I want to stay! It's so dark outside! I don't like the dark." Sonic muttered.

"Well, too bad, buddy. Come on." Knuckles grabbed his arm. "Stand up."

That was about when the door to the bar opened and someone walked in.

"There you are." Shadow said. "What took so long?"

"Sorry. I had to find that dress you gave me. And it's pouring rain." Amy Rose said, putting her umbrella away and walking over to him. "I like it, by the way."

"Tonight, my name is Knight." Shadow whispered. "Don't forget it."

"Right." Amy whispered back.

"Is this who you were waiting for? Wow, she's hot. Hi, can I get you a drink?" Sonic started slurring his words. "I like this place…"

Amy's concerned look matched Shadow's. "Is he ok?" She asked slowly.

"I don't know." Shadow said. "Um, on a different note, you like the dress?"

"Yeah. It's really soft." Amy twirled around in the pitch black floor-length dress.

"Good." Shadow turned back to Sonic who was humming some other weird song. "Hey, you with the face. Yes, you. Come on, we're getting out of here."

"Whyyyy…?" Sonic muttered.

"Wait here. I'll be back." Shadow said to Amy.

Together, Shadow and Knuckles managed to drag Sonic outside under the canopy over the door.

"SNAP OUT OF IT!" Knuckles slapped Sonic. "PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER, MAN!"

"OW!"

"How many fingers am I holding up?" Shadow asked.

"Uh….twenty three? Counting your thumbs?" Sonic asked.

Knuckles sighed heavily. "So help me, Sonic, I will take my fist and shove it in your ear."

"That would hurt a lot." Sonic said thoughtfully.

"I give up." Shadow threw open the door and walked back inside.

"So…is he all right?" Amy asked, looking concerned. "I mean, was he drunk, or was he just nuts?"

"Hard telling." Shadow said. "Have you seen any sign of The Kid?"

"Not at all. But could you describe him again?" Amy asked. "I almost got his features memorized, but I'm not quite sure."

"The Kid is classified as highly dangerous and armed. Dark gray hedgehog with dark blue stripes; about 5'3, bright green eyes, possibly 100 pounds or so. Last seen wearing a camo vest and cowboy boots. Sort of a deep voice."

"Right. I knew that." Amy said. "I haven't seen him or anyone that looks like him. It's like he just vanished…"

That was when Knuckles literally fell through the door, scrambled up, and dragged Sonic into the bar. "I don't know what the hell kids these days do, but these look like they've escaped from a hospital!"

Everyone in the bar turned to stare towards the door. A small gray fox stumbled through the door, closely followed by a raccoon. Both of them had eyes that matched Amy's dress and the black of night, and there were open sores along their arms and back. The fox was openly bleeding from a terrible cut in his arm.

"Hey, you all right?" the bartender shouted across the room. "Do you need me to call anyone for you?"

The raccoon suddenly lunged with amazing speed at the person nearest the door and firmly sunk his teeth into his victim's neck.

Wave screamed as the horror unfolded. Vector grabbed a nearby chair and threw it at the raccoon, but it hardly noticed the wood splinter and break along with its bones.

"What are they?" Amy's voice was shrill. "What do they want?"

"Everyone back!" the bartender suddenly held up two handheld guns. He began to shoot at the raccoon and fox.

After five shots each they both didn't move. Blood was splattered on the walls and windows. The raccoon's victim was surely dead.

"There's a door in the back. Everyone out there now." The bartender leaped over the counter and lead everyone back.

"Shadow, what were those things?" Amy demanded. Shadow only then realized she had a death grip on his arm. He began to lose all feeling in it. "I don't know, Amy, but I can't feel my arm!"

They quickly followed the crowd to the back door. Along the way they caught up with Knuckles and Sonic, who looked quite a bit less drunk.

"That scare you enough to make you come back to your senses?" Shadow asked.

"Hell, yeah." Sonic muttered.

The back door lead to an alley. Rain was still pouring down like mad, but the bartender and everyone in the bar who had witnessed the horror didn't mind. Anyplace was better than the place they just were in.

"Do you know what that was about?" Wave shouted over the rain. "Who were those freaks?"

"I don't know." The bartender sighed. "But we need to tell someone about this, right now."

"The police station is down that street." Shadow spoke up. "We can get there in a matter of minuets."

"Ok. What's your name? I'm Jet." The bartender said. "And don't ask why I kept two guns behind the counter there."

"I won't." Shadow said. "My name is Knight. And if you ask me, you did the right thing. But for now we'd better let the police handle this."

Someone screamed from the back of the small crowd. "There's more!"

Shadow, Jet, Amy, and pretty much everyone else spun around to see two more people infected with the strange bloodthirst. One of them was the raccoon's victim. His throat was more or less torn out, but his eyes and fur matched the raccoon's.

"Go on! I'll hold them off!" Jet drew the two guns and aimed at the oncoming attackers. "Go on!"

"Come on! Run for it!" Amy shouted. Everyone began to run.

"Come and get me, you bastards!" Jet screamed at the infected. There were multiple bangs as he shot.

Everyone in the small crowd didn't stop running until they began to see the soft lights of the police station.

"Safe!" Knuckles sighed. "Good job, everyone. Now quickly! You never know if there's more of them!"

Once everyone had entered the police station's glass doors Shadow grabbed a nearby bench and dragged it in front of them. "Is everyone ok?"

"Yeah. Just drenched, freezing, and scared out of our wits." Sonic muttered.

"Ok then. Wait here. I'll get the chief of police." Shadow ran off towards the rooms in the back.

Everyone else took up guard positions at the windows and door and watched for either Jet or the infected. Or possibly both…

"Those poor people! What…what happened to them?" Asked Vector. "What made them act like that?"

"They just…attacked." Someone else muttered. "Without any warning…"

That was when Shadow came bolting back with an armload of guns and ammo. "Take this. You're gonna need it." He said. "We need to get out of here. Now!"

"Why? What happened?" Knuckles demanded.

"The chief of police? Dead. Something cut right through him. No way he could have survived it." Shadow hissed in pain. "Damn ribs…"

"Are you ok?" Sonic asked.

"I'm fine. It was just a long ago wound." Shadow grabbed an AK-47 and three packets of ammo. "Here, Amy, can you put these in your purse?"

"Yeah. Can you hand me that pistol?" Amy asked, wringing out the end of her black dress.

"Everyone grab some guns, or something to defend yourselves with. Then leave. I'm going to make sure this place isn't crawling with those psychos." Shadow loaded the gun and stepped towards a wooden door nearby.

Everyone left in a huge group. Everyone except Sonic, Amy and Knuckles.

"Amy, I want you to leave too. I can't let anything happen to you." Shadow said.

"No way. I can take care of myself." Amy hissed. "And besides, I'm coming with you, and you know it."

"You could use the extra pairs of eyes to watch out for those guys." Knuckles added. 'Even if one pair is still a bit drunk."

"I really hope this turns out to all be a dream…" Sonic muttered.

"Me too, Sonic." Shadow grabbed the door handle. "Me too."


	3. Chapter 3

_**CHAPTER 3**_

The door opened into a small hallway that split off into three rooms.

"What now, Knight?" Knuckles asked, raising a rifle dangerously.

"First of all, I think you need to know this: My name isn't Knight. I'm Shadow the Hedgehog and I'm working as an undercover agent for this police station to catch The Kid." Shadow said very fast. "And I want you to go in that room there and see if anyone's in there."

Knuckles went over to the wooden door that Shadow had motioned to.

"Amy, stay with me, and Sonic, go in that one down there." Shadow said.

"Right-O!" Sonic saluted terribly and ran into the wall. "Ow…"

"On second thought, go wait in the room back there." Shadow pointed back the way that the had come.

"Wait!" Amy suddenly shouted. "Did you hear that?"

Everyone got quiet to hear a soft tapping sound coming from the door that Knuckles was by. "Should I open it?" He asked nervously.

"Go ahead. I'll cover you." Shadow aimed the gun at the door.

Knuckles grabbed the knob and literally ripped it off its hinges.

Inside was someone Shadow thought he'd never see again. "Hey…you're the kid that…"

"You rescued me from The Kid!" the yellow fox exclaimed. "I never got a chance to thank you, especially after he shot you like that."

"What's your name?" Amy asked.

"I'm Tails." The fox said. He fingered a black flash drive he wore around his neck. "And I came here after a zombie tried to eat me."

"That makes sense." Knuckles muttered.

"The police chief was talking to me, and then there was a shout and a couple of shots. He told me to stay in here and he'd come get me when the danger was over. He locked the door and never came back. Then I heard voices, an now you're here." Tails explained.

"The chief of police is dead." Amy said softly. "He was killed by-"

From the other room, Sonic screamed and came running down the hall. "ZOMBIE! ZOMBIE!"

The all spun around to see the chief of police, Espio, come limping towards them. His eyes were dark and sores covered his body.

"Get down!" Shadow yelled, taking aim and shooting Espio's head clean off his shoulders.

Tails was visibly shaking; his blue eyes huge. "See? N…now he was a zombie…"

"How do you know this?" Shadow demanded. "What are these things and where did they come from?"

"I'll start at the beginning…" Tails shuddered. "My parents work for an organization that you probably don't know about. It's called Umbrella. They work on improving things and making everyone's life easier, or so they say…"

"So what happened? Cut to the chase." Knuckles growled impatiently.

"My parents sent me as far away from Umbrella as they could." Tails said. "So here I am."

"What's on the flash drive?" Amy asked.

"A…a school project." Tails said rather fast. "The story's not done yet. My mom said something about them creating the most powerful being in the world."

"Well, did they?" Sonic asked.

"They tried to." Tails' voice was barely more than a whisper. "But it went wrong. Horribly wrong. The thing the chief turned into? Effects of being bitten or scratched by someone infected by the concoction. They call the infection the T-virus because of the Tyrant factor."

"So it's basically the zombie plotline: get scratched or bitten and you're done for." Shadow said.

Tails nodded.

"Where is the organization of Umbrella?"

"It's six cities over. I doubt we can reach it with the T-virus being spread." Tails said.

"We have to try." Amy said.

"We'll need food, a car, and weapons." Knuckles said. "And extra ammo and extra gasoline in case we can't stop at a gas station."

"I know where we can get a car." Shadow smiled grimly. "And I know where the keys are."

There was a slight bang from the main receptionist's place with the blocked off glass doors. Everyone turned to see another victim of the T-virus bang again on the glass.

"Poor Jet…" Amy gasped. "He sacrificed himself for us…"

Shadow raised the gun he had and shot.


	4. Chapter 4

_**CHAPTER 4**_

The biggest police car had five seats in all. Just barely enough room for them all and counting extras, which were stashed in the trunk. But because they had stashed the extra stuff in the trunk; whenever they would need something they would have to pull over and get it, causing a slight waste of time and creating some danger.

"I laugh in the face of danger!" Sonic announced when everyone had piled in the car.

"That's because you're drunk. Shut up." Knuckles growled.

Shadow turned the key into the ignition and the car sputtered to life. Backing out sharply over part of the lawn, they made it to the road and roared down the city.

"Which city is it in, Tails?" Shadow asked. "Which way should I head once I reach the highway?"

"Westopolis." Tails said. He was squished in the backseat between Knuckles and Sonic. "I'll direct you when you get there."

Amy was busy reloading guns in the passenger seat and passing them back to everyone in the back. "Just in case we drive by a whole lot of them."

"Good idea."

"You might want to try to sleep. I don't know how long it'll be before we get the chance again." Shadow said. "Eventually we'll stop at some place that hopefully isn't infected."

So they drove on.

A bit later when Amy had fallen asleep, Shadow glanced back at the people in the backseat. Knuckles had fallen asleep while looking out the window, Sonic was sleeping like there was no tomorrow, and Tails still looked terrified and he was clicking the flash-drive out of its holder again and again.

"So what's really on that thing?" Shadow asked.

"What? The flash drive?" Tails asked.

"Yeah. It isn't just a school project, is it?"

"I don't even know." Tails whispered. "My mom gave it to me before sending me away."

**Meanwhile, still miles away in the city of Westopolis, something sinister was at hand.**

The dark hedgehog known as The Kid raced into a building and down multiple flights of stairs until he reached a steel door that demanded identification. After getting past that, he hurried into a small room. The room's walls were covered by shelves that held many colors of potion or concoction that were smoking or bubbling. In the center of the room was a table with two empty vials and a small squirrel in a cage.

"Dammit, he said he'd be here!" The Kid hissed.

"And he _is_ here." Emerging from a secret door behind some of the shelves came another dark colored hedgehog. He had had splotches of orange along his arms and over one eye. One of his ears was torn. His eyes were a deep piercing blue. He was wearing a long lab coat. "How fast is the T-virus being spread around?"

"Faster than we've ever hoped." The Kid turned to the squirrel. "He's infected too. Did you do this?"

"I believe I've found the cure." The scientist said, holding up a small vial of something green. "But I can't be sure until I test it out on something or someone that already has the T-virus."

With that, he drew a small syringe out of his pocket and loaded it up with the green stuff. He went over to the infected squirrel and injected it into its arm.

"Sinister….sir?" The Kid asked after a few seconds after the squirrel stopped moving.

"Have I done it?" Sinister's eyes were wide. "Have I found the cure?"

Suddenly the squirrel jumped up and slashed at the bars with claws it didn't have before. Its eyes had changed too. Instead of dark voids, they were now bright piercing red. It seemed to be stronger too.

"What….what is this?" The Kid asked.

"Obviously I haven't perfected the thing yet." Sinister said. "Let the squirrel go. If we have two viruses being spread people will be doubly desperate to get at a cure. I call this new virus…the G-virus. Genetic mutation…" Sinister laughed evilly. "We will rule the world."

**BACK WITH THE OTHERS**…

"All right, Tails, which exit do I take?"

Tails jumped a little, but once he realized where he was he calmed down. "Um…exit 2. Then go left. You'll be there in about half an hour."

Shadow turned down Exit 2 and headed left when the time came. They had been driving all night, but Tails didn't expect to reach Westopolis until noon the next day. In the far distance, the sun began to rise. A thin line of light spread across the land.

"I have a bad headache…" Sonic muttered. "What happened last night?"

"You were drunk. Zombies attacked. Chief of police is dead. We nearly died. 'Nuff said." Knuckles growled.

"Wait, I was drunk?"

"Yes! Stop doing that! It's bad for everyone!"

After that, they drove on in silence for a while.

"There's the city." Tails pointed out the windshield. "See? They've got some pretty tall buildings."

About fifteen minuets they came to a giant sign that blared: Welcome to Westopolis. Shadow didn't drive on.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked.

"Nothing. Just…everyone get ready. We may have to take out a few zombies."

Amy rolled the windows down and everyone (Except Tails and Shadow, because one was in the middle of the car and the other was driving) aimed their guns out the windows.

"I don't see anyone…it's like a ghost town." Knuckles muttered.

"This is a little weird…" Tails whispered.

They continued to drive through the deserted town, but still there was no sign of anyone, infected or uninfected.

"I think I see someone! Up ahead!" Tails shouted suddenly.

"I'll go get whoever it is." Knuckles opened the door to the police car and jumped out.

"Be careful!" Amy shouted.

"I'm going too. Stay here and keep the doors locked." Shadow darted out of the car and after Knuckles.

"Shadow, there's a whole group of them! The zombies!" Knuckles shouted, raising his gun and taking brief aim before firing.

The went back to back, blowing off the zombies' heads as they approached. Finally there was no more movement on the street. The zombies lay on the asphalt, truly dead at last.

"If anyone's here and alive, it isn't here." Knuckles finally decided. "This is terrible."

Shadow kicked a zombie's corpse. "Look at its uniform."

There were four stars surrounding a halo of darkness on the upper pocket of the bloody and torn vest the zombie was wearing.

"I think that's Umbrella's sign." Knuckles said.

"We must be getting close."

The two of them headed back to the car.

"Was there anyone?" Amy asked, although she looked like she already knew the answer.

"No one. Only the dead." Shadow replied as he started the car again.


	5. Chapter 5

_**CHAPTER 5**_

They continued to drive through the city, looking for any signs of life and/or Umbrella's base, if it was that obvious.

"The car's just about out of gas." Shadow muttered. "I think we should leave it here and continue on foot."

"But we've got extra gas in the trunk." Sonic yawned. "I can get it."

"_If_ there are any people here I think we need to search for them without the car's help." Knuckles agreed with Shadow. "I'm going if you aren't."

"Take these." Tails gave him a case of bullets. "You might need it."

Knuckles, Sonic and Shadow got out of the car. "Shadow, I want to come too." Amy protested.

"Someone needs to stay with Tails…and besides, this place makes me nervous." Shadow said. "Stay here, just for now."

Amy gave him an evil look, but she grabbed a gun and glanced around quickly from inside the car. "Be back soon, ok?"

"Sure."

The three of them headed down an alley.

"If anyone stayed in this city after the T-virus spread, then they're mad." Knuckles mumbled, kicking at a rock.

"Or they couldn't escape in time." Sonic said. He suddenly stopped. "What's that?"

Something moved at the end of the ally. Shadow took brief aim with the rifle he had. "Who's there?"

"Go….back…" Came a weak voice. "They'll….get you….too…"

Shadow, Sonic and Knuckles ran towards the sound of the voice. The source was a red hedgehog that was struggling to get up despite his injuries.

"What happened to you?" Sonic asked.

The red hedgehog glanced at him. One of his eyes had been torn out of his head and the other didn't look much better. He was missing three fingers on his left hand and his left leg had a deep gash in it. "Zombies…" He gasped. "Zombies…"

With that, he collapsed on the ground, unmoving. Knuckles sighed. "Do we have to shoot him? Just in case?"

Shadow just nodded and Knuckles fired.

**WITH AMY AND TAILS**…

"Did you hear that?" Tails asked frightfully. "Someone shot at something!"

Amy glanced around them yet again. Out her window she could spot an abandoned clothes store, with its door wide open. On the driver's side was a small market and alley.

"Tails, can you stay here for a few seconds?" Amy asked.

"Why? You're not going after them, are you?" Tails asked, his eyes wide.

"No, I'm going to get out of this dress. It's nice and all, but it's not very much use in an apocalypse." Amy quickly left the car and darted into the store, carrying a gun just in case.

Tails was left with a small handheld shaking so hard that the car shuddered.

Amy came back five minuets later with some short black jeans and a T-shirt on. She threw the black dress in the trunk before climbing back into the passenger's seat. "I left some money, in case someone comes back." She said. "Anyway, did anything happen?"

"No." Tails was glad that there was someone in the car that he could talk to again. "I guarded the car with my life."

Amy smiled. "Good."

**WITH THE OTHER GUYS**…

"Is there so much as a bug left alive in this city?" Knuckles nearly yelled as they discovered a nest of dead rats nestled behind a trash can.

"If there are, they're in hiding too." Sonic reminded him.

They came to a small boarded up house.

"Hey, this is the only house I've seen that's boarded up." Sonic said. "Maybe they're all in there. It looks like they were prepared."

"They were prepared, all right." Shadow muttered, walking up to the door. There was a faint symbol of four stars surrounding a halo of darkness. "I think this is Umbrella's base."

"Well, then, let's go in!" Sonic said. "We've got guns, it's not dark, and there's more than one of us."

"We would need an army to back us up." Knuckles mumbled. "They're an evil organization, remember."

"Oh. Yeah." Sonic muttered.

There was the sound of something hitting the ground and everyone spun around to see another victim of the T-virus.

"Watch out!" Knuckles shot at the zombie and blew its head off. Its headless body fell to the ground and didn't move.

"Well, should we go in or not?" Sonic asked. "Out here we might be eaten."

"We should get Amy and Tails first." Knuckles said. "that way we can have more backup and everyone's still together."

"Great." Shadow agreed. "Wait here. I'll be right back."

**WITH AMY AND TAILS**…

"There's a few more shots…" Amy muttered. "I hope they're ok."

"I'm sure they are…" Tails stuttered.

They sat there, hardly daring to breathe, as they listened for more shots.

Then Amy screamed as someone came up alongside the car.

"Amy! It's me! Relax!" Shadow hissed. "Sorry! And…where did you get those clothes?"

"At the store over there. I thought it'd be smart to not wear anything loose. Sorry, it's my fault…I'm really freaked out right now…" Amy gasped. "Why are you here? Was someone hurt?"

"No, but we think we found Umbrella's base." Shadow said. "We want you both with us because we're going in."

"Really?" Tails whispered. "Maybe we can find my parents…"

The three of them headed back to the boarded up house where Knuckles and Sonic were waiting lazily. "There you are. We thought you got dragged off by zombies." Knuckles said impatiently. "Come on."

Sonic walked up to the door and tried the knob. Surprisingly, the door opened into a semi-dark room. The five of them walked in.

"Anyone here?" Shadow asked, his rifle at the ready. "We're only hunting the infected…"

There was a rather loud groan from the corner of the room up ahead of them. Everyone jumped and turned towards the noise. "Who's there?"

There was a small figure slumped in the corner, blood smeared on the ground and walls around whoever it was. The figure moaned again.

"Are you all right?" Tails asked quietly, his eyes huge from the darkness and his own fear.

"T…Tails…?"

Tails' eyes got wider, if possible. "Dad?" He ran over to the slumped figure. "Oh, dad! I thought you and mom got out of here!"

"She did…." Tails' dad whispered. "We were attacked….Dr. Sinister….the G-virus…The Kid…"

"The Kid?" Shadow asked. "Is he here?"

"With Dr. Sinister…." Tails' dad gasped.

To Shadow, the name seemed right out of a bad movie. Dr. Sinister. Sounded like he meant world domination.

"Don't you mean the T-virus, dad?" Tails asked gently. "He started the T-virus, didn't he?"

"He did….and then another…" Tails' dad coughed so hard that they all thought that he'd die at any second. "Stop….him…."

"I'll do that, dad. I promise." Tails squeaked. "Dad….dad, please!"

But his dad was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

_**CHAPTER 6**_

"Dad!" Tails cried. _"Dad!_"

"I'm sorry, Tails." Amy whispered. "But there was nothing we could have done anyway."

"Nooo!" Tails wailed. "How could this happen? I'll destroy that Dr. Sinister with my own hands!"

"We'll have our revenge soon." Shadow said. "But for now we need to focus on what's happening around us!"

Amy spun around to see three people infected with the T-virus come staggering towards them.

In a flash and bang, Knuckles felled the first zombie. Shadow shot twice and hit the second. The third kept advancing.

"Aaagh! Come on!" Sonic shot wildly.

On the sixth shot the zombie fell and didn't get back up.

"Way too close." Amy gasped.

"Something tells me that's the way to go." Shadow said, pointing down the hallway the zombies had come from.

The hallway got darker but no one dared to find a light switch in case the light attracted more zombies than they could handle. They began to go back to back as they entered a dark room.

"Hello?" Sonic whispered. His question echoed around everyone. They were in some sort of huge room.

"Can everyone hear me? Good. Try to follow my voice." Knuckles said in just over a whisper. "I think I see a door over here."

Something moved with a loud crunch. Knuckles backed up while firing wildly. Everyone else drew their guns and began to back him up.

After about ten seconds they stopped shooting. Shadow's ears were ringing from the shots but he didn't hear anything else.

"What the hell could that have been?" Sonic muttered.

"I don't want to know." Amy muttered. "Come on." She held her gun at the ready as she headed towards the door.

That door opened up into a small room who's walls were covered with vials that smoked and steamed and were all the colors imaginable. There was a small table in the middle of the room that held an empty cage. The cage's bars looked mutilated, like something had really struggled to be set free.

"What is this place?" Tails gasped.

"Look at this." Shadow held up a small vial. "G-Virus." He read. "I thought it was the T-virus."

"It is. That's another virus we're working on spreading around."

Everyone jumped a mile at the unfamiliar voice. They spun around to see a dark hedgehog with bright green piercing eyes. He was aiming a small handheld gun at them. "Haven't seen you in a while there, _officer_." The Kid sneered.

"What do you mean by there's two viruses?" Shadow hissed, turning his gun on The Kid's chest. "What are you planning?"

"It's not my doing." The Kid laughed evilly. "I'm just the assistant. Dr. Sinister is the one you aught to thank for this apocalypse."

"Who is Dr. Sinister?" Knuckles demanded.

"I'm Sinister."

A secret door opened off to their right and another dark hedgehog stepped through. This one had orange splotches over his arms and one of his eyes and he was wearing a long white lab coat.

"What do you even hope to accomplish with this virus thing?" Sonic asked.

"It's rather simple." Sinister sneered. "With the T-virus being spread, people will do anything for a cure. I need the money and power, you see. And revenge."

"But why are there two viruses?"

"One was accidental, the G-virus." Sinister explained in bored tones. "I was trying to develop a cure for the T-virus."

"So you unleash a terrible cannibalism virus..and you didn't even have a cure for it yet?" Shadow nearly shouted. "What kind of psychopath are you?"

"But once I figured out the effects of the G-virus…" Sinister's eyes gleamed dangerously. "I realized I can truly have all the power I've ever wanted. Let's see what it does, shall we? I need a volunteer."

Everyone in the group got back to back once more. "Try it, I dare you." Knuckles hissed.

"I think I want the traitor's kid." Sinister gave Tails a truly terrifying glare. "I need to destroy them all. Say, what's on that flash drive, by the way?"

"I'll never give it to you!" Tails nearly shouted. "You killed my dad! I won't let you get away with this!" With that, he lifted his gun and fired.

Sinister's evil expression quickly turned to shock and then to pain. He collapsed on the ground, blood staining the white lab coat he wore.

"Sinister!" The Kid said worriedly. He turned to the group. "I'll kill you all!"

He fired but the group moved fast. Shadow ran over to him and knocked the gun from his hand in a roundhouse kick. Then he grabbed his arm and flipped him onto his back on the cold floor and aimed his rifle at him. "Don't move, or you'll end up looking worse than your mad genius."

Sinister gave a weak cough from the other side of the small table. Tails glanced worriedly at him and then at Shadow as if to say, _what have I done_?

"Who are you really?" Shadow asked The Kid. "Tell me or there won't be enough of you left to bury…if you even get buried."

The Kid stared at the barrel of the gun in his face. "I won't tell you."

Shadow kicked him so hard that some of The Kid's ribs broke with a unnatural sounding snap. The Kid gasped and groaned as the pain set in. "Tell me." Shadow hissed.

"My…my name is Mephiles." The Kid; or from here on out, Mephiles, groaned. "I should have killed you when I had the chance."

"That's right." Shadow growled. "But it's thanks to you that I'm here today. I've been trying to hunt you down for two years. I never thought I'd corner you in a mad scientist's lab while in the middle of a zombie apocalypse."

Mephiles looked like he would like nothing better than to grab his gun and shoot Shadow dead. "You won't be able to find a cure for the T and G viruses yourselves." He hissed.

"Um…guys?" Tails' voice got higher. "Look out!"

Everyone turned to see Sinister, who a few seconds ago was bleeding to death, stand up. He turned to the group and let a small syringe fell from his hand and break on the ground. His eyes had changed. They were a bright, piercing bloodred. He grinned wickedly at them and everyone could see that his teeth had changed to fangs.

"Oh...holy shit…" Knuckles muttered.

"That is the G-virus!" Mephiles laughed despite his broken ribs. "It can change you, make you forget what pain feels like! You will be unstoppable!"

Sinister lunged for them over the table. Vials fell and broke on the floor. Knuckles shot at him until he ran out of ammo.

Sinister didn't even seem to notice. As everyone watched, Sinister's multiple wounds healed in less than ten seconds.

"What _is_ this?" Amy screamed.

Sinister slashed out at her with his newly grown claws. Amy dodged just in time and began shooting at him.

Sinister grabbed a tray of vials and threw them at Sonic, who was nearest and trying to get in a shot. He yelled as the vials broke against the wall, just millimeters from him, and began dissolving the wall.

"We have to get out of here!" Shadow shouted. "Go! Go! Go! Go now!"

Everyone backed up to the door and then took off running until only he and Amy were left.

"Get them, Sinister!" Mephiles hissed.

Instead of pursuing Shadow and Amy, Sinister caught sight of Mephiles.

"What…what are you doing? No! NO! PLEASE N-AAAAAGH!" Mephiles screamed as Sinister sunk his teeth into his shoulder.

"Come on, Amy. We need to get out of here!" Shadow only watched in horror as Sinister began to tear into Mephiles . "He'll keep him busy!"

Amy turned and ran as fast as she could. Shadow slammed the door behind him and darted after her. He could hear Sinister hiss in frustration and then the door collapsed as he came bolting after them.

The G-virus made him even faster than Shadow had imagined. Within seconds Sinister had him pinned to the ground.

"NO! Shadow!" Amy shouted.

There was a loud bang and Sinister was thrown off of him. Shadow scrambled up and shot at Sinister, who was already trying to get back at him.

They made it to the door. Shadow shot once more and then darted for the police car. Just has he had started the ignition, the door to Umbrella's base was torn off its hinges and Sinister ran out of it.

"EAT THIS, YOU BASTARD!" Shadow shouted revving the car and sending it crashing into Sinister. He flew back into the destroyed door and hit the wall with a loud crash.

"Let's get out of here!" Tails shrieked. "Step on it! Pedal to the metal! Just go fast!"

Shadow sure as hell didn't argue.


	7. Chapter 7

_**CHAPTER 7**_

Within the hour they ran out of gas. Sonic offered to jump out of the car and get the extra gas tank. He went back to the trunk and grabbed the tank. As he was making his way to the other side of the car he tripped, fell, and the gas dripped down a sewer.

"Dammit you clumsy idiot!" Shadow yelled, grabbing Sonic by his neck. "What the hell? Are you STILL drunk?"

"I….tripped…" Sonic gasped. "Kindly remove your hands from my neck so that I may run far away from you, you crazed psychopath."

"Just as long as you run that way." Shadow motioned to the street behind them. "So that Sinister may eat you too."

"Ok, anywhere is better than right here." Sonic's face began to turn purple. "I can't breathe…"

"Well, if the car's useless, then we'd better start walking pretty darn fast, right?" Amy shouted angrily from the car's front seat.

They all exited the car and began walking as fast as they could down the street.

"So what do we do now?" Knuckles said glumly. "If we die I'm blaming Sonic."

"We need to find a safe place to stay for the night." Tails suggested. "Like…a rooftop? Zombies can't climb, can they?"

"I don't know. But if anyone can climb it'd be Sinister." Amy muttered. "I'd rather face an entire squad of zombies than him."

"Me too." Shadow agreed.

They walked past an abandoned library. There was a faint glow of a computer inside.

"Hey, Tails, want to figure out what's on the flash drive?" Amy asked.

"More than ever." Tails headed into the library.

The computer's screen was showing a rather long YouTube movie thing. Strangely, it had only begun five minuets ago.

"Weird…." Shadow muttered, glancing around. "Is there someone here?"

"Well, if there is anyone here, I have to pause your movie for a few seconds." Tails plugged the flash drive in the computer and a notice popped up saying that it was fully installed. Tails clicked on the icon and the flash drive's files popped up. This is what they said:

"Do the T-virus one first." Amy suggested.

Tails clicked on it and the document opened. He read, " 'Tails, if you read this, then it's pretty much hopeless for your father and I. Umbrella's unleashing the T-virus; or a member of it is. Dr. Sinister had killed mostly everyone that was useless to him in the organization, sparing your father and I because we had important information on how to develop the virus. Sinister plans to unleash the virus…and only give the cure when people are desperate enough. He's a madman.'" Tails' eyes filled with tears. "My mom wrote this."

"There's more." Sonic said.

" 'The cure is simple.'" Tails wiped his nose on the back of his hand. " 'It's….'"

"What?" Knuckles asked.

"There's nothing else." Tails whispered.

Everyone sat in silence for a few seconds. "Maybe the Umbrella one will tell us something else." Sonic suggested.

Tails exited the document and clicked on the one before it. The opened.

"It's empty." Tails said. "I don't get it."

"Then why are there two pages?" Amy asked.

Tails scrolled down until a few lines of words filled the screen. "Wow, I almost overlooked that."

Everyone quickly read in silence. It explained who Sinister was and what he was hoping to accomplish. Apparently he wanted revenge on the people that had killed his family. At that time he had been working on a cure to some terrible disease, but something had gone 'wrong' and the people that had killed his family had been infected with the first bout of the T-virus. They began to spread it around. Within 24 hours the entire city had been contaminated.

"They think no one survived." Shadow said. "Not one person was spared from the spreading virus."

"Except me."

Everyone spun around, guns at the ready, to see a tall purple cat holding a rather long sword. She glared at everyone. "Who are you? Are you from Umbrella?"

"Hell, no." Knuckles exclaimed. "We were just running from them."

The cat lowered the sword. "You're the only survivors I've seen for days…"

"We came from another city." Sonic said. "The virus has spread that far already."

"I know." The cat sighed. "And we can't think of anything to stop it. I'm Blaze."

"Wait, 'we'?" Shadow asked. "I thought you said you were the only survivor."

"I lied, just in case you really were working for Umbrella." Blaze said. "Come on, I'll let you meet the other survivor."

They followed Blaze back through lots of bookshelves and to a heavy steel door. Why a steel door was in a library, they'll never know. Blaze opened it and they stepped into a small room that had a lot of comfy looking chairs and blankets. In the middle of a small pile of cushions someone was curled, asleep.

"Hey, Silver, we got company." Blaze said.

"More survivors?" Silver asked, suddenly awake. He had rather thick bandages covering his eyes. Shadow wondered what had happened, but his injuries didn't stop there. Silver's left leg was also heavily bandaged along with his side.

"I'm Sonic." Sonic said. Silver tracked his voice rather well, even though he couldn't see.

"I'm Amy." Amy said.

Everyone began to introduce themselves.

"We didn't know what was happening when the apocalypse started." Blaze explained. "We were in this library when someone ran in screaming about zombies. We rushed out onto the streets, where people were panicking. I was lucky I wasn't hurt more than this." Blaze pointed to her left wrist, which was covered in a bandage soaked with dry blood. "However, Silver wasn't that lucky."

"Obviously." Silver muttered. "Have any of you ever gotten whacked in the face with a metal bar? One that had a rusty nail on it?"

Amy cringed. "Really?"

"Well, I don't think the nail was rusty…" Silver said. "But it hit me between the eyes and Blaze made me wear this anyway. Then I broke my leg and got stampeded by a hysterical crowd."

"Ouch." Knuckles muttered.

"But I'm still happy to not be a victim of the T-virus!" Silver said happily.

"Wait, you know about that?" Shadow asked.

"Well, yeah. You know what the symptoms are, right?" Silver asked.

"Not really. What are they?"

"If you get a wound from the zombies or anything else, then the effects will hit you. 10 percent, you'll feel a little itchy. 20 percent, smallpox appears on your fur and skin. 30 percent, your eyesight gets a little blurry. 40 percent, sudden skin or fur paleness. 50 percent, short cases of vomiting. 60 percent, you can smell blood from miles away, like a vampire for example. 70 percent, loss of concentration. 80, continuous collapsing. 90 percent, the zombie fever/flu. And at 100…you die. Minutes later, you'll become one of them."

"That doesn't sound good," Sonic said with a gulp.

"It's bad." Silver replied. "See, once you get the virus from a zombie, the virus cells will rapidly take over your body; your blood cells, and other cells until you die. When you wake up again as a zombie, you're indeed infected."

"How do you know this?" Tails asked.

"Someone told me to tell you." Silver turned towards Tails. "She said to tell Tails so he can be warned."

"My mom!" Tails jumped up and down. "She was here?"

"Well, not exacally here." Blaze said. "But we met her shortly before the outbreak."

"Where was she?" Tails demanded.

"Just outside of Emerald Town." Blaze said. "Then she…vanished."

"She's alive! She's alive!" Tails cheered, dancing around the room. "I can't believe it!"

"But we don't know where she went or if anything happened to her after the virus." Silver muttered. "She could be safe…or dead."

"We've got to look for her, then." Tails said this like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "We can find her! She's a great cook too, so if we find her she can make us food."

Sonic's stomach rumbled loudly. "Um…speaking of food, I haven't had any in a while."

"Neither have we." Blaze sighed. "I can't leave the library because Silver can't defend himself."

"I can too!" Silver protested. "See? Watch!"

A chair next to Knuckles rose into the air. Knuckles jumped and aimed his gun at it. "What's going on?"

"Silver's psychic." Blaze said. "But he's still not strong enough to heal himself or take out zombies."

The chair fell to the ground with a loud THUNK. "Wow, that's a heavy chair." Silver muttered. "I thought it would be lighter."

"Ok, Silver, just rest. I'll be back." Blaze headed to the door. "Come on, everyone."

She shut the steel door thing behind her. "As far as I know there's a store up the road there. Can I ask you a favor and get some food?"

"Sure. We all need something to eat." Amy said. "I think some of us should stay back here, though. Just as an extra protection."

"I'll go. Knuckles, Amy, want to come?" Shadow asked.

"Sure." Knuckles and Amy said at the same time.

"What about me?" Sonic asked. "I want to pick out stuff to eat too!"

"Tell us what you want and we'll get it." Knuckles said, making sure his gun was in top zombie killing condition.

Sonic got a dreamy look on his face. "Chili dogs…."

"Ok."

The three of them headed out of the library.

"Wow, I can't believe it. Survivors here, out of all places." Shadow muttered as they walked along deserted streets. It was eerily quiet, like a ghost town. "And there still may be more somewhere."

"Something tells me if we find Tails' mom, we can stop this virus from being spread." Amy said. "I think if anyone could stop it, it'd be her. She used to work for Umbrella, after all."

"Sinister still has me worried, though." Knuckles muttered. "The G-virus. What if it spreads as easily as the T-virus? What if Mephiles was as mutated as his mentor?"

"Then we've got a huge probablem on our hands." Amy muttered. "Two viruses to stop…I almost forgot about the G one."

"There's the market place." Shadow said, pointing to a small sign that declared that it was indeed a market. They entered the shattered glass door carefully, guns at the ready in case a few zombies decided to show themselves.

"I don't know about you, but I want chocolate." Amy said as they searched the shelves.

"Me too." Shadow agreed. "We'll get that, and whatever other things come in a can and doesn't perish."

They grabbed a bunch of plastic bags at the cashier's desk and began to load them up.

"That's all I can carry." Amy said after both bags she held were overflowing with canned goods and chocolate. "I think we should head back."

It was hard to carry two grocery bags and guns at the same time, but they managed…up to a point.

"Over here!" Shadow hissed, ducking behind a dumpster in an alley. He dropped the bags and grabbed his gun.

Everyone else joined him and did the same. "What?" Knuckles whispered.

"Listen."

There were hurried footsteps and heavy breathing. Shadow peeked out around the dumpster to see Sinister run down an opposite alley and attack a zombie. He tore into it, and then stepped away and ran off.

"Don't move." Shadow said. "That was Sinister. He may come back."

They waited a few minuets. Then something unexpected happened.

The zombie that Sinister had torn apart was slowly getting up. It had lost its right arm, but as Shadow watched, it grew back. Its wounds healed. The sores on its skin and fur disappeared. Its eyes changed from black to red and it grew fangs and claws. It scampered off where Sinister had run.

"You're not going to believe this…" Shadow muttered, still in shock. "I think I figured out a cure to the T-virus."


	8. Chapter 8

_**CHAPTER 8**_

Shadow quickly told the others what he had seen when they reached the library. Blaze nodded every now and then, but other than that she didn't seem to be paying very much attention. Tails' eyes were as wide as they could go without popping out of his head and Sonic just about fainted.

"So…the G-virus overrode the T-virus." Tails said. "We can stop the T-virus by introducing the G-virus, can't we?"

"Easier and less painfully said than done." Knuckles said. "You saw what happened to Sinister and Mephiles. I'd rather have cannibal zombies than…than werewolf things running around."

"Maybe we can round up all the T-virus victims and give them the G-virus. Then we find a way to return them to normal." Sonic suggested.

"That won't work either. And besides, they'd all be fighting each other."

"Sinister said he was working on the cure to the T-virus, right?" Shadow said. "He said it went wrong and the G-virus was born. But then the second virus completely wiped out the first. Maybe he was half right."

"So you're saying that he found the cure, but something reacted with it, making a genetic mutation …thing?" Silver asked. "And that if you take a chemical out of the G-virus, it'll come up with the cure?"

"Maybe the cure to the T-virus."

"But not the G-virus." Blaze said. "If you ask me, the G-virus is worse. It can change the zombies into bloodthirsty beasts that actually move fast."

"You're right." Amy muttered. "Do…do you think we can make a vaccine?"

"To the G-virus? I doubt it." Tails said. "But if we find my mom she may be able to help us."

"You said she was last seen outside Emerald Town?" Sonic asked.

"Near the border." Silver confirmed. "But if you go I'll be stuck here."

"We'll take you with us." Shadow said. "But first, you'll need a proper cast for your leg."

Silver nearly choked on the canned pear he was eating. "No way! It hurt bad enough when Blaze just bandaged it!"

"It may heal crooked and you will never walk again." Sonic threatened.

"I'll take my chances."

"Too bad." Shadow said. He turned to Blaze. "Blaze, I'm going to need your sword when I get back."

"What are you planning to do to me?" Silver screamed. "You don't know the basics of surgery!"

"It's not for you, it's for the splint thing." Shadow grabbed his gun. "I'll be right back."

"Uh, hey, number one rule around here nowadays…" Blaze hissed. "Never go alone."

So Shadow, accompanied by Amy, walked out of the library.

**LATER**…

"You got four sticks." Blaze said when they got back. "Four very thick and long sticks. What the hell."

"Just give me the sword."

Blaze gave him the sword and Shadow began to whittle the sticks down until they were about an inch thick and square. Shadow cut it in half so now there were two whittled boards.

"Amy, can you do the other one?" Shadow handed her another stick that was more of a log. "I need to find something to use as a bandage."

"I'll help you." Sonic said. "Do we have to go to the store place?"

"That's be my first stop." Shadow replied. "Come on."

The two of them headed out. Amy sat whittling the stick near the entrance to the library, and Knuckles was at a nearby window with his gun, looking for anything that could pose a threat. Tails was organizing the food into piles and Blaze was reinforcing a small window. Silver, on the other hand, was lying there looking pitiful. "They're gonna kill me." He squeaked.

Shadow and Sonic came back about ten minuets later with a huge thing of gauze and some sterile bandages. "How's the stick coming along, Amy?"

"I broke it, so I used one of the extras." Amy said. She held up two sticks that resembled the one that Shadow had whittled and broke. "Is this good?"

"Yeah. Now comes the hard part." Shadow grabbed the sticks and the First Aid supplies. "We get Silver to hold still."

Unfortunately, Silver was psychic and sensed that everyone was plotting against him. "Don't make me hurt you back!" He warned. "I can…I can take that chair and throw it at you!"

"Silver, you've already tried that and it didn't work." Blaze said. "Just hold still, bite this bullet and don't think about it."

"OH MY GAH THIS IS TORTURE! WHY…Yuck, it tastes like metal."

"You're not suppost to lick it." Blaze said. "Just hold still, ok?"

She cut the bandages she had applied to his leg off. "What now?" She asked.

Shadow put the sticks that he and Amy had whittled around the broken area in Silver's leg. Silver bit down on the bullet so hard that Blaze feared his teeth would break too.

"Wrap it up." Shadow held the boards in place as Blaze wrapped them up tightly.

"AAAAAGH!" Silver shouted. "What are you-_AAAGGHHH!_!"

"We're just wrapping up your leg again! Relax! We're nearly done!" Amy said gently.

Blaze secured the bandage in place. "Ok, that's it. We're done. Nice job screaming so every zombie in the whole city knew where we were."

Silver just whimpered pitifully. "Am I dead yet?"

"No, but you did swallow the bullet." Sonic said.

"Oh my Gah." Amy sighed. "Did he really?"

"That would explain why my throat hurts." Silver muttered. "Go away now, please. I don't like you anymore."

Everyone left the small room and Blaze shut the door. "Do you have any transportation to get to Emerald Town?" She asked.

"Not yet, but I'm sure if we look around we'd find something." Sonic said. "There's a lot of abandoned cars around."

"So that's next on our to-do list." Knuckles said. "But for the rest of today I think we all should try to get some rest. I'll take the first watch. Watches are two hours long. Now go sleep."

Blaze went back into the room Silver was in and dragged out some of the comfy chairs and blankets. "Here."

Everyone claimed something and were asleep before even two minuets were up.

**LATER**…

"Shadow. Hey, Shadow."

"What?" Shadow hissed, throwing a pillow over his face. "Go away, I'm not suppost to get up for another half hour."

"It's your watch." Sonic said.

"Oh. Right. I thought I was back at my old job for some reason." Shadow sat up and flinched from the pain in his ribs. "But this proves that I'm not."

Shadow grabbed his shotgun and took up position at the window. The light rays of morning were just beginning to light the city up. Shadow was surprised that no zombies had attacked yet.

"What time is it?" Knuckles mumbled from a couch. "I see light."

"I don't know. Could be about six in the morning." Shadow said.

"Oh. Ok." Knuckles let out a loud snore.

Shadow glanced around the library again. Something seemed out of place, but he didn't quite know how to place it. Then it hit him like a wall of bricks.

"Tails?" Shadow nearly shouted. "Tails, where are you?"

He abandoned his post at the window and raced along a passage of bookshelves. "Tails?"

He found him curled up in a corner with a thick book on scientists through the ages and their breakthroughs in medical history. "What are you doing back here?" Shadow demanded.

"Well, I wanted to read. I hoped I'd find something useful." Tails said. "Sorry. I should have told whoever was on watch."

"You should join the rest of the group. We're safer together." Shadow reminded him.

Tails nodded and brought the book back to where everyone else was too.

Shadow got back on watch, but thankfully nothing had changed. The light was a bit brighter now.

"I don't know about you, but I can't sleep anymore." Blaze stretched and yawned. "Breakfast, anyone?"

"Yeah, sure." Tails said, not even glancing up from the book he was reading. Knuckles was still snoring.

Blaze went and opened the steel door to where Silver and all their food were. "Hey, Silver, do you want breakfast?" Blaze asked.

"Waffles." Silver muttered. He looked like he faceplanted in his pillow and didn't move sense. "Waffles with bacon."

"We have canned peaches and pineapple. How's that?"

"Waffles. I deserve them after what you people did to me yesterday, you quacks."

"Oh, relax. You fell better, right? That's what matters. Now stop being such a drama queen." Blaze grabbed a couple of cans of fruit and spoons. "So are you gonna eat or what?"

"I don't know, that bullet yesterday really was filling." Silver groaned.

"So that's a no?"

Silver just lay there and moaned. "I'm gonna die, Blaze, help me."

Blaze ignored him and brought food back to everyone that was awake. "He's fine, just holding a grudge."

"Ok, then. Give me that. I'm starving!" Knuckles was finally awake and he was hungry.

They sat in a small circle, occasionally glancing out the door and windows just in case. The sunlight was really strong now.

Sonic eventually got up to the sounds of spoons clinking in tin cans. "Feed me." He muttered.

"Here." Blaze tossed him a can and spoon.

"Thank you."

Forty five minuets later they were ready to face the dreaded day.

"I'll go look for a car." Knuckles suggested. "What do we need…a minivan?"

"Something that has more than five seats." Blaze said. "Possibly more. Silver won't be able to sit up very well."

"So…like a bus?"

"How about a car thing with carpet and seven or more seats." Amy suggested.

"…That's not pink." Sonic added.

"Sounds good to me." Shadow said.

"Can I go with you, Knuckles?" Tails asked, looking up from his book. "I won't freak out this time."

"Sure, I guess."

"We'll stay here and hold the fort." Sonic said. "And possibly raid the store one more time."

"You do that then." Knuckles stood up. "Ready, Tails?"

"Oh, right now? Sure, I guess." Tails put the book down and grabbed a shotgun. "Let's go."

The two of them headed out, leaving everyone else to keep watch.

"Amy, do want to come with me to get more supplies?" Shadow asked.

"Sure. When, now?" She asked.

"If you want."

"Sure."

The two of them headed out, leaving Sonic, Blaze and Silver. "Oh, sure, they just go abandon us." Sonic muttered.

"I don't blame them." Blaze snickered. It was the first time she had smiled in days. "Come on. You keep watch and I'll pack everything up."

Sonic grabbed the nearest gun, checked to see that it was loaded, and took up position at the window, watching for any potential threat.

**WITH KNUCKLES AND TAILS**…

"Do you see anything that resembles a van, has seven or more seats, and isn't pink?" Knuckles asked Tails as they made their way carefully though the abandoned city, glancing at cars as they went.

"Not at all. Man, people don't make cars like they used to." Tails sighed. "What if we get two cars?"

"That won't be good if someone runs out of gas or we get separated." Knuckles said. "And besides, we're doing rather well as a group."

Tails looked in the window of a small van. "This one has seven seats, but it doesn't look like it has much room."

"We'll keep that one in mind, then, in case we can't find another car." Knuckles glanced at a red van nearby. "This one doesn't have any seats in the back, so the back connects with the trunk, so there's a lot more room than a car with all seven seats. Do you think Blaze 'll like it?"

"It'd be better for Silver, so possibly, yeah. Let's go show her." Tails tried the driver's door and it opened. Obviously the driver of the car had left in a hurry, because the keys were on the floor. Tails grabbed them and put them in the ignition and the car roared to life.

"A full tank of gas!" He said happily. "I can't believe our luck! Can I drive back?"

"Can you even drive?" Knuckles asked.

"I'm sixteen, even though I probably don't look it." Tails hissed. "I can drive."

"Ok, if you're sure…" Knuckles got into the passenger seat. "Just don't crash or anything."

"Sure thing." Tails set the car to 'Drive' and they were off.

**WITH SHADOW AND AMY**…

"What else do you think we'll need?" Amy asked. "We've got food, water, First Aid…the only thing we could use if we find any is something to carry gas in."

"Maybe somewhere we can find a gas station." Shadow suggested. "Do you think we'll need a can opener?"

"Blaze's got a sword, so I don't know." Amy shrugged. "But on the other hand, she uses that thing to skewer zombies with, so I think we shouldn't use it."

Shadow put the can opener in the bag. "I'm bringing it."

"Probably a good idea."

They browsed around for another few seconds. "Ok then. We should head off." Shadow said, heading for the door, his gun at the ready.

Amy followed him out onto the deserted streets. "I really hope we can find Tails' mom." She said. "Because if we can't then I have no idea what we could do."

"Me too." Shadow agreed.

They stopped as something ahead of them toppled over onto the sidewalk. Shadow dropped the bag he was carrying and aimed his gun at whatever it was. "Who's there?"

From behind the thing that toppled over came a dark, tall figure. Amy dropped her bag too and grabbed her gun from her pocket. "Who is that?" She whispered.

The figure continued to walk towards them until Shadow recognized who it was at last.

"Mephiles!" He growled. "How are you still alive? Sinister tore you apart!"

"Yes, he did, but he also transferred the G-virus onto me." Mephiles laughed coldly. "But unlike him, I still can control myself. He lost his mind when he injected himself with the full power of the virus." Even though Mephiles still was as 'sane' as he was before, he looked different. His eyes were bright red, but it looked like frost had accumulated over his spines.

"Will that happen to everyone who gets the G-virus?" Shadow asked. "Will they just change physically?"

"No." Mephiles sneered. "Sinister had a common mind. A self-proclaimed scientist who's assistant helped him with everything he ever accomplished."

"So everyone infected with the G-virus will end up like him?" Amy asked. "Bloodthirsty beasts?"

"Why don't you find out?"

Mephiles lunged at Amy but Shadow shot at him. Mephiles was thrown off balance and fell to the sidewalk. "Amy, run! Go back to everyone else!" Shadow shouted, shooting at Mephiles some more.

"But Shadow…!" Amy gasped. "What about you?"

"Don't worry about me!" Shadow shouted. "Just go back to everyone else! I can take care of this bastard myself!"

Amy turned and ran, not from Mephiles, but because she had never seen Shadow so desperate. She felt tears sting her eyes as she tore into the library. "Mephiles is back!" She screamed. "He's attacking Shadow!"

Mephiles' gunshot wounds healed on the spot. He got up and turned to Shadow with an evil glint in his eye. "You know, I'd rather you end up infected with the T-virus then the G-virus."

"Well, you can't give me the T-virus, so that only leaves one left." Shadow hissed, aiming to shoot again.

"You'd be surprised on what I can do."

Mephiles lunged at Shadow and knocked the gun out of his hands. He pinned him against the brick wall behind them. "On second thought, I'd rather you die." Mephiles hissed. "Very slowly and very painfully."

"Let me go!" Shadow kicked at him but Mephiles didn't even react.

"You can't escape me. Not this time." Mephiles growled. "_You've seen me, and I can't let you live_."

He twisted Shadow's wrists and sent him crashing to the concrete. Mephiles kicked him and Shadow hit the wall again. He groaned loudly but Mephiles didn't stop his torment. He reached for Shadow's fallen gun.

"Now…" Mephiles hissed. "You die."

Shadow braced himself as the shot rang out. But he felt nothing like the pain he had felt from his long ago wound.

He slowly looked up to see Mephiles stagger from the gunshot wound that blossomed in the middle of his chest. "What…?"

Shadow glanced down the sidewalk to see Knuckles running at them, two guns clenched in his fists. "Shadow, get out of there! Now!"

"No!" Mephiles lunged for Shadow again but the momentum from the bullets from Knuckles' guns kept him from reaching him. Shadow crawled a little ways away from him and stood painfully. "Thank you, Knuckles." He gasped.

"Don't thank me yet." Knuckles hissed. "I've only got about six shots left in all. Have any ideas on how to stop him?"

"None." Shadow said as Mephiles regained his balance again, his eyes burning a deep, angry red. "What if you shot at his neck?"

"Could work." Knuckles took brief aim and shot.

Mephiles staggered backwards, his yell cut short as the bullet tore through his throat.

"Did it work?" Knuckles asked.

Mephiles' wound healed and he charged at them.

"Dammit, see for yourself." Shadow swore. "Why won't this bastard just die?"

Knuckles sacrificed his last five shots, but none of them even slowed Mephiles down. "Now I've got you….I've got you both…" Mephiles growled. "You're not escaping!"

"Knuckles, give me a gun!" Shadow shouted. "NOW!"

Knuckles gave him one of the useless guns…or so he thought. Shadow swung it as hard as he could as Mephiles pounced, catching him in his left temple and sending him sprawling on the sidewalk. He didn't move.

"Damn, it worked!" Shadow muttered. He tossed the gun to the sidewalk. It was now officially useless because it had broken in half with the force from connecting with Mephiles' head.

"Come on, we need to get out of here before he wakes up." Knuckles said. "Can you walk?"

"I'll manage." Shadow's ribs ached terribly but he began to walk after Knuckles.

**WITH BLAZE, TAILS, AMY AND SILVER**…

"Why did I run? I should have stayed with him…or at least given him my gun!" Amy wailed. "Now he might be dead!"

"I'm sure he'll be fine." Blaze said. "Knuckles went after him, at least."

"But what if they needed more people?" Amy gasped, wiping tears away from her eyes. "What if…they're both dead?"

"They won't be dead." Silver said from the other room. "I would know if they were."

That was when Shadow and Knuckles came tearing into the door, out of breath and looking terrified.

"SHADOW!" Amy screamed. She flung her arms around his neck and nearly sent him falling backwards. "I thought you were dead! Don't ever do that again, please!"

"Amy…I…you're hurting me…!" Shadow gasped.

"Sorry." Amy let him go. "What happened?"

"We'll explain on the way to Emerald Town. Right now we need to get out of here!" Knuckles headed to the red van parked outside the library. "I'll get the food and supplies. You guys get Silver in there."

"I refuse to move." Silver growled. "I don't know if my leg can take it."

"Well, it's gonna have to." Blaze hissed. "Try not to roll off the blanket, because we're now using it as a stretcher."

She and Sonic grabbed opposite ends of the blanket and carried Silver to the van. Tails grabbed a lot of blankets and pillows so the floor of the van would be more comfortable. Within ten minuets, they hit the road and were headed out of Westopolis.

"So…how long is this suppost to take?" Silver asked, trying to get his leg to bend. "It looks like we're in for a five day road trip."

"We've got at least a day's drive ahead of us." Shadow said from the passenger's seat. "But with Knuckles driving, we should be there in about half an hour."

"How's your ribs, by the way?" Knuckles asked, not taking his eyes off the road.

"Might have cracked them again." Shadow groaned. "But I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

"Have a pillow." Amy handed him a pillow. "You're gonna need it. If not for your ribs, then your head when Knuckles makes a turn."

"Hey, I'm not that bad." Knuckles protested. Just then he swerved to avoid a few branches in the road. Everyone in the back was squished against the right side of the vehicle and Shadow hit his head against the door.

"AAAGH! MY LEG!" Silver screamed. "Oh my G-OWWWW!"

"Knuckles, what the_ hell_ was that?" Shadow yelled. "I almost stuck my head through the damn window!"

"Sorry." Knuckles muttered. "It won't happen again."

"It better not."

Sonic grabbed a gun and took up a watch out the back window. "I don't see anyone or anything tailing us, so we're good. Just keep driving as fast as you're going."

"Sonic, we're hitting about 120 MPH." Blaze said. "I don't think we aught to be going this fast with him driving."

"Right. Calm it down to about 50, ok?" Silver hissed through his clenched teeth. He was gripping his leg so hard it was a wonder how he even felt it in the first place.

Knuckles slowed the car down to about 80. Everyone began to relax.

"So now what?" Tails asked, fingering his flash drive. "We just wait until we get there?"

"That's the idea." Amy said, closing her eyes and leaning back against the car's side. "Might as well sleep. I have no idea when we'll be able to do it again."


	9. Chapter 9

_**CHAPTER 9**_

"We're nearly there."

Tails woke up from where he had been sleeping curled under a blanket. "What?"

"We're nearly there." Knuckles repeated. "You can see the city."

It was beginning to get darker outside. They had been driving the entire day, but Tails had only managed to doze off in the past hour or so. "Did you pass anyone on your way to get here?"

"Not one car with anyone in it." Knuckles muttered. "And if I did, it was abandoned."

"Blaze, where did you last see her?" Tails shook Blaze awake.

"Huh? Oh, your mother? She was near the last building of the city. She told us to tell you all we knew about Umbrella and the T-virus and then she ran into town."

"She must still be there." Tails said. "She has to be."

"Don't get your hopes up, kid. There might be zero survivors in this city." Knuckles muttered.

From the front seat, Shadow began to wake up. "Oh, we're there already?" He mumbled. "Great. Did I happen to just fall asleep naturally or did I get knocked out from his crazy swerving?"

"A little of both…?" Silver groaned. "Someone kill me now."

"Remind me next time we raid a store to get some painkiller or something." Blaze yawned.

"Please, please, please, please, please!" Silver begged.

Knuckles drove past a giant green sign that blared, Welcome to Emerald Town!

"It looks just like Westopolis." Amy sighed, "It's so deserted…"

Knuckles drove past a diner that still had its lights on. "Maybe there's people in there." He suggested. "Look, a few of the windows are boarded up." He stopped the car.

"Honestly?" Blaze asked, looking annoyed.

"Honestly." Knuckles got out of the car after choosing a gun from the back. "Who's coming with me?"

"I will." Sonic grabbed another gun and joined Knuckles on the sidewalk. "So you'll all wait here?"

"Take the key, just in case you have to leave." Knuckles handed the key to Shadow. "If you're outnumbered or Sinister or Mephiles show up, then get the hell out of here."

Shadow took the key. "Fine. But we won't leave the city without you."

Knuckles and Sonic, with their guns at the ready, opened the door of the diner and entered it.

"is anyone here?" Sonic whispered as loudly as he dared. Some of the tables were still covered with half-eaten food. Surprisingly, there were no flies or anything.

"Maybe someone was here recently." Knuckles said. "Look, that's still steaming! Someone was here not too long ago!"

"And they're still here."

Knuckles and Sonic jumped and spun around to see five survivors from that fateful night in the bar. "Didn't expect to see you here." Vector said. "Is the apocalypse over?"

"Far from it." Knuckles said. "Are you the only ones here?"

"We're the only ones in this entire town, as far as we know." Wave said sadly. "We haven't seen anyone that wasn't a zombie in forever!"

"We came here looking for someone." Sonic said. "Have you seen a fox recently?"

"Seen a few, but they were all zombies." Vector said. "Can you describe this fox?"

"Well…I'll be right back." Sonic ran to the door. "I'll get someone who can describe her."

He returned a few seconds later with Tails. "What does your mom look like?" Sonic asked.

"Um, she's yellow too, and she's got green eyes and she was wearing a green shirt and some jeans last time I saw her." Tails said. "Ring any bells?"

"Sort of…she was with us for a while." Wave said. "But once she realized that someone wasn't here she sort of…left."

"She was looking for me." Tails said. "Where did she go? Did she tell you?"

"She said she was going to search the city." Wave said. "Then we haven't heard of her sense."

"Oh, man! She's here!" Tails jumped up and down again. "How long ago was this?" He asked.

"Two days ago, at the least."

"We might be able to finally find her!" Tails said excitedly. "Come on! Maybe if we drive around we can find her!"

"Maybe." Knuckles said. "What about you guys? Do you need somewhere to go?"

"We've actually been doing well here." Vector said. "We've got plenty of ammo, a good cook, snipers, and even a doctor. Want some extra ammo?"

"Sure, if you can spare any. And how good is this doctor?" Knuckles asked.

"Well, more of an apprentice doctor." A small bright eyed orange cat stepped up. "Hi! I can help you if you need any help."

"Well, we have someone with a broken leg with us and we were sort of hoping you'd be skilled at that sort of thing." Sonic said.

"Well, I can make splints and things like that." The cat said.

"We did that."

"Sorry, that's all I know about that sort of stuff." The cat's ears drooped. "If I had more training before the apocalypse I might have been able to help you even more."

"It's all right." Sonic said. "You just do your job here. It looks like you've done pretty good anyway."

The cat's eyes lit up. "Really?" He asked.

"Yeah. Keep it up."

The cat scampered off looking extremely happy.

"If it wasn't for him I'd probably be dead right now." Vector said. "he saved our lives."

"You're lucky you have him." Knuckles said. "So if you're sure you don't need any help right now we'd best be heading off. Sorry for sort of invading."

"It's fine."

Wave gave them a couple extra packets of ammo and they rejoined the group in the car.

"We have a lead on Tails' mom." Sonic said. "She was seen in this city not two days ago."

"We might as well head into it a bit more, then." Amy suggested. "If she's anywhere, she'd be hidden within the place."

"Ok, then. We head into the city."

**20 MINUETS LATER**...

"There's a store. Silver, I'm getting you painkiller. You're driving me nuts." Blaze hissed, opening the door and hopping out with her long sword. "Who's coming?"

"I will." Amy followed her.

"We'll be here, being bored." Knuckles called from the car as they entered the store.

Their boredom didn't last. A few zombies came from alleys close by. Shadow and Sonic disposed of them within five seconds, but then five more showed up.

"Eat this!" Sonic fired a few rounds into a tiger's skull. It fell down to the ground, dead at last.

Amy and Blaze came running back a few seconds later. "What happened?" Amy demanded.

"Zombies. Don't worry, they're dead." Shadow said.

They hopped in the car and took off.

"Ok, Silver, I got you painkiller and sleeping pills. Eat them all." Blaze threw the bag at Silver.

"What are the side effects?" Silver asked after he had found the bag on the floor next to him. "Blaze, can I please take this bandage off my eyes now?"

"Loss of fur, psychic-ness, and vision." Blaze hissed, ignoring his last question. "Eat them. Eat them now."

"Not if it says that-AGH!" Silver yelled as Blaze shoved practically the whole bottle of painkiller in his mouth. Luckily, the top was still on. "What the heck was that for?"

"Everything." Blaze seemed ticked.

"Tails, how many am I suppost to take?" Silver asked.

"Um…two." Tails said.

Two minuets later Silver was fast asleep because of the pills and Blaze looked relieved. "I have never heard anyone whine like that!"

"He did break his leg." Amy reminded her.

"But he was acting like he got shot through the gut or something." Blaze hissed. "Anyway, finally some peace and quiet."

Knuckles stopped the car at the end of an alley a bit later. "We'll continue on in the morning on foot. Now, I'll get first watch."

Everyone got as comfortable as they could in the back with their limited blankets and pillows while Knuckles grabbed a gun and sat outside the car.

**LATER**…

They were awoken by rather loud gunshots. In a flash, Sonic and Tails had guns in their hands and were joining Knuckles outside. Amy, Shadow and Blaze backed them up. Silver was just lying there, still asleep.

"How many zombies are there?" Amy yelled, shooting one's head off. "They keep coming!"

"It's like every zombie in the city is here!" Tails squeaked, blowing two to bits. "What do we do?"

"Shut up and keep shooting." Shadow suggested.

"This isn't gonna work!" Blaze shouted. "There's more than I can count!"

"Everyone in the car! We'll run 'em over!" Knuckles stopped shooting at the oncoming zombies and hopped in the car. Everyone else joined him and held onto something, just in case Knuckles flipped the car over.

"YAAAA!"

They backed up sharply over some zombies with a sickening crunch. Sonic was staring at the back window in horror as zombies hit it, left blood splatters and got pulled under the car. "That is _disgusting._"

"That's why you're washing the car when we get out of this mess!" Shadow shouted. "Knuckles, you're about to hit a wall!"

The back bumper hit the wall and everyone lurched backwards. "AAAGH!" Amy yelled.

"What's going on?" Silver muttered. "Why is everyone yelling?"

"Go back to sleep, Silver." Blaze hissed.

Knuckles turned the wheel sharply to the right and roared down the street.

"That was the creepiest thing I've ever seen…ever." Tails shuddered. "If I even glance out the back window there I think I'll throw up."

Shadow stuck his head out the passenger's window and glanced at the few remaining zombies behind them. "Hasta la vista, bastards!" he flipped them off.

"That was the worst wake up call in the history of ever." Blaze yawned. "I don't know about you, But I want a nap."

"A catnap?" Sonic suggested.

"Watch it, buster. I have claws." Blaze growled, trying to go back to sleep. But when Knuckles is driving, who can?

They drove for about five minuets before Knuckles pulled the car over on the side of the road. "Ok, if we're going to start looking for your mom, Tails, then this place would be a great place to start."

Everyone piled out of the car except Silver. "I guess someone has to stay behind to guard him and/or the car." Sonic said.

"Like you? Thanks for volunteering." Knuckles patted Sonic on the back. "Here's a gun. Have fun."

Sonic began grumbling something about how he always got the boring job and everyone else got to go into dark, dangerous houses and stuff.

"Hey, you saw what happened back there. Don't complain." Amy suggested.

Sonic used the car's door handle as a foothold as he climbed up on top. "This makes a great lookout tower." He remarked. "Go into your zombie infested house or something and I'll stay here in the nice, warm sunlight."

No one bothered to mention that the high that day would be around 100 degrees…or more.

Everyone else trooped down the street, looking for any zombies or yellow foxes. "Well, if you see a boarded up house, there's a good place to start." Knuckles suggested. "That was where we seemed to find everyone."

"But I don't see any boarded up houses." Blaze said. "So that's out of the question."

Shadow glanced around a corner. "No one's there. Come on."

"No, wait!" Tails pointed to where a zombie was walking slowly down the alley towards them. "I'll get it!"

In one shot it was finally dead.

"You've gotten better with that gun." Blaze said. "I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing."

"Hopefully a good thing." Amy said.

"Hey, over there! That house's windows are all boarded up!" Knuckles pointed. "Come on!"

Everyone ran up to the house and threw its door open. "Is anyone in here?" Blaze whispered.

Something moved in the corner. "Is anyone there?" Blaze called softly again.

The thing in the corner got up and staggered towards them. It was another poor soul infected with the T-virus.

"I got it!" Knuckles fired at it repeatedly, but it didn't die. "What the hell? Just die already!"

Blaze sliced its head off with one flick of her sword. "And that's why I love this weapon." She said. "Never misses and doesn't need reloading."

"Good point."

They walked cautiously into the room. There were blood smears on the walls and floor and some of it looked fresh. If there had been anyone in the house at any point, they were dead by now.

"We'd better search it, then. Just in case. Also we can take out a few zombies along the way." Amy suggested.

"Might as well." Shadow agreed. "Come on. I'm going that way." He motioned to a doorway nearby.

The doorway lead to the kitchen, but no one could find any traces of anyone that had been there and alive at any point. The only thing they could find was a small butter knife stained with dried blood.

"Someone maybe was here at some point." Tails said hopefully. "And possibly killed some zombies."

"Maybe…" Knuckles glanced around the kitchen, but could find nothing other than the knife. He wondered into the living room, which connected with the kitchen. A wooden table had broke down the middle and was lying in two pieces on the floor.

"I wonder what could have done that." Knuckles wondered. He glanced around that room and gasped.

Some strange monster-like creature was hanging from the roof. When it spotted him, it let out a shriek and its mouth opened four ways, like a star. Each 'arm' of its mouth was covered in circular, saw-ish teeth that pointed inward. It had beady little black eyes and its body resembled a colossal bloated tick. It had six long, spider-ish legs that helped it cling to the roof.

Knuckles began to shoot at it. Amy, Tails, and Shadow joined in while Blaze threw her sword at it.

Her sword stuck in its bloated body and it let go of the roof and hit the floor with an unpleasant squelch.

Blaze grabbed her sword again and chopped off one of its legs. Everyone else continued shooting at it until it didn't move anymore.

"What…the…_hell_…_was_…._that_…?" Shadow hissed. "A mutant tick?"

"It must have drunk Sonic's blood." Tails said, shaking so hard he looked like he was about to collapse at any second.

"Nice one." Amy said. "But maybe it got ahold of someone with the T or G virus, and that's what happened to it. Well, anyway, It's dead."

"Thank heavens."

After that scare they went to another small room, but luckily there were no more mutant things hanging onto the roof.

"I doubt anyone survived that thing." Shadow said when they checked the last room in the house. "I think the only reason it didn't kill on sight was it was full from its last meal."

Tails' eyes got wide and he shuddered. "Poor guy…"

Shadow didn't bother to mention that it could just as easily be his mother. He decided to be optimistic about the whole thing(Or as optimistic as he could be) and hope that the last person to get eaten by the thing was a zombie.

"Come on. There's no one here, so we'd better head back to the car."

They made their way to the car, where Sonic was waiting on top of it looking about ready to pass out from the sun. "There you are! Where were you while I got cooked alive on top of this mobile grill?"

"I thought you said our dark, scary house was worse than your mobile grill." Blaze said.

"Well, where you were, at least it was out of the sun!"

"Blaze! I'm hungry!" Silver said loudly. "Can we get some food? Also my leg itches!"

"Go back to sleep, Silver." Amy muttered. "We can't find any food and we can't do anything about your leg."

"Except make him some crutches." Shadow said. "He's gonna have to get out of the van sooner or later, right? And we won't be able to carry him everywhere."

"You're right." Knuckles said. "So what do you need? Another couple of fat sticks?"

**LATER**…

Everyone except Shadow, Blaze and Silver went off to search another group of houses that looked like that may still have life in them. Shadow was hacking chunks off a huge log thing with Blaze's sword and Silver was trying to levitate himself; but eventually gave up because he hurt himself again. Blaze had Shadow's gun and was sitting on top of the car, keeping a lookout. Luckily, they were parked under some trees, so she wasn't roasted alive like Sonic was.

"I still can't believe how few zombies are here." Blaze muttered. "It's like they all left the city or something."

"Or maybe the G-virus has spread faster than we had thought and they just started attacking themselves." Shadow suggested.

"What's the G-virus again?" Silver asked. "Does it turn you into The Incredible Hulk?"

"Yes, Silver. Mephiles and Sinister turned into The Hulk." Shadow said sarcastically. "Yeah, right."

"Well, do you have any leads on how to stop the virus?"

"None." Blaze said. "Not a hint, tip or clue. Zip, zero, nada."

"What if you poured water on them?" Silver suggested.

Shadow gave him a bizarre look. "It wouldn't be that simple. The virus effects their blood too. And everyone knows everything needs water to survive."

"Oh, darn. I thought I was on to something." Silver began tugging at the bandages around his eyes. "Blaze, now my eyes itch."

"So?"

"So I'm taking these bandages off."

"It's really bright out here." Blaze warned.

"That's ok, I'm used to that kind of th-AAGHH! IT_ BURNS_!" Silver wailed.

Blaze rolled her eyes and hopped off the car. "Wow, you've got the biggest bruise ever." She remarked when Silver's eyes got used to the light.

"That explains why my left eye won't really open." Silver said. "so can I keep that thing off?"

"If you really want to." Blaze began to climb on top of the car again.

"Hurray! Hi, Shadow. Are those crutches?" Silver asked. "I won't get splinters, will I?"

"No."

"Ok." Silver glanced around. "I like this van."

"Good. Shut up."

Silver's eyes suddenly got very wide…or as wide as they could get. "Someone's coming! Their aura is very, very strong!"

"Oh, shit." Blaze hopped off the car and landed next to Shadow. "Take your friggen' gun. I want my sword back!"

Blaze had just gotten back her sword when someone dressed in a long white lab coat came around the corner.

"That's Sinister, isn't it?" Silver squeaked. "Oh, crap, he's creepy…"

"I'll attack him. If you see any openings when you can get a shot in, then take it." Blaze hissed at Shadow.

"But what-" Shadow started, but Blaze had already rushed at Sinister with her sword held out on front of her. "HII-YAAA!"

Sinister was thrown off guard by the sudden attack but he recovered quickly. In one swift move he dodged Blaze's lunge, and struck out with his long and deadly claws. Blaze parried them and feinted to the left and struck to the right. The sword stuck into Sinister's arm. He let out a rage filled scream and tried to back up. Blaze twisted the sword and shoved it deeper into his arm until it emerged on the other side. Sinister began to slash at her dangerously but Blaze dodged every attack like a pro while Shadow shot at Sinister, trying to confuse him. Sinister grabbed the end of the sword and broke it in half with a loud, metallic snap. He escaped the sword and backed up, his arm healing as he went.

"Now that is just not damn fair." Blaze hissed. "You broke my sword."

With that, she lunged with the now shorter blade. But before she could reach Sinister…or Sinister could reach her, someone clad in black jumped from an alley and landed on Sinister's back.

Sinister bucked and tried to get the stranger off of him, but whoever it was seemed to be an expert bull rider. The mystery person took something out of a pocket and shoved it into Sinister's neck.

He went rigid and collapsed on the ground. The ninja backed away and faced Blaze, who held her sword at the ready. "Who are you?"

"Obviously not one of them." The stranger said. The voice was female. "You're some of the only survivors I've seen for a while besides some at a diner downtown."

"A diner?" Shadow asked. He still had his gun at the ready, just in case. "Do you happen to be looking for your son?"

"Did you meet them? Or better yet, did you meet him?" The ninja took off her hood, revealing two foxy ears and wide green eyes. She did look a lot like Tails.

"He's been with us almost sense the beginning of this nightmare." Blaze said. "What's your name?"

"Lilly." Tails' mom said. "Where is he?"

"He actually went on a mission to check out some houses over there. We've been looking for you or anyone who's survived to this point." Silver said. "Also we think we've found a very twisted cure to the T-virus."

Lilly's eyes got wider. "You have? I've been meaning to write it all out on the flash drive, but I was interrupted…you _did_ read the flash drive, right?"

"Yeah." Shadow said, finally lowering the gun. "That guy that attacked us, Sinister, he was working on a cure, but it went wrong. He invented the G-virus, which is infinitely worse than the T-virus. The only thing that's good about it is that it cures victims of the T-virus."

Lilly looked at where Sinister was still lying motionless. "Well, that tranquilizer won't last forever. It was the strongest one I had. Did he have the G-virus?"

"Yeah. It gives you inhuman strength and you lose your mind." Silver said. "And you grow fangs and claws and then you go eat things. Sort of like a werewolf."

Lilly frowned. "My husband would know what to do. Have you seen him?"

There was a rather long silence. "Lilly, I don't know how to tell you this…" Shadow sighed. "But we found him on the brink of death, still in Umbrella's base. He died when Tails was talking to him."

Lilly's eyes filled with tears. "He was always so reckless…" She sobbed. "I told him one day that that would be the end of him…"

"Mom?"

Everyone turned to see the group that had been exploring the houses. They were covered in something red that looked suspiciously like blood, but they looked fine other than that. "_MOM_?" Tails squeaked.

"Miles! You're alive!" Lilly ran and embraced her son. "It's been so long…I thought you've been killed!"

"No, They came and helped me." Tails whispered. "if it wasn't for them, then I'd be dead."

There was a low growl from behind them all. "LOOK OUT!" Silver screamed.

Everyone spun around to see Sinister struggling to his feet. Shadow picked up his gun again and everyone else that had a weapon did the same.

"Got any more darts on ya?" Blaze hissed.

"That was the strongest one I had, and look how long it lasted!" Lilly replied in a low whisper, standing in front of Tails. "We need to get out of here, now."

Sinister attacked the closest person to him, which was Silver.

"AAAGHAAA!" Silver screamed. Sinister, who had leaped at him, suddenly hit an invisible wall and crashed to the asphalt, looking furious.

"I don't think I can do that again…" Silver groaned. "Get him away, I can't do it again like that…"

Shadow fired everything he had at Sinister.

The only thing he succeeded in doing was getting him madder than before. With a loud snarl, Sinister jumped at him and Shadow hit the ground hard. His side felt like it was being stabbed by a knife, bringing back the old pain from Mephiles. Shadow saw Sinister's bloodred eyes boring into his, and then his vision went white as the worst pain he had ever felt tore through his arm.

Blaze was screaming something. Lilly had thrown a rock at Sinister, but he didn't even react. Then someone was pulling him off the ground and into the van. The doors shut and there was a huge bump. Shadow didn't remember anything after that.


	10. Chapter 10

_**CHAPTER 10**_

"This is not good!" Amy nearly shouted from the back of the van. "Sinister scratched him! It's not a very big scratch, but he did draw blood!"

Blaze quickly grabbed some gauze and tightly bound Shadow's arm. "He's got the G-virus, then." She whispered. "I don't know what to do, and neither does Lilly."

"But I know someone who may." Lilly said. "I've been exploring this town during the past few weeks, but before that I've met someone that may be able to help."

"Does this mystery guy have a cure, or at least something to stall the virus?" Blaze said.

"Together, all of us might come up with something." Lilly said. "I'll direct you, Knuckles."

They came to a small abandoned building within about five minuets. "This is it?" Knuckles asked. "Kind of…unsafe."

"There's a trapdoor." Lilly said. "We'll be safe. Trust me."

Shadow had only completed one crutch before they were attacked, but Silver managed to balance with it, leaving Blaze and Sonic to tend to Shadow.

"Follow me." Lilly said, entering the house. Tails closely followed her with a small pistol.

There was a old couch in the middle of the room, but Lilly pushed it out of the way, reveling a trapdoor. She opened it and climbed down a ladder. "Come on."

Tails followed her and Knuckles helped Silver down.

"Wait, I can't touch the bottom yet! Wait! KNUCKLES, WAAAIT!" Silver screamed, but Knuckles let him go. There was a slight thunk.

"Oops." Knuckles muttered as Silver started screaming about his leg again.

Eventually everyone was in the trapdoor, more or less hurt. Lilly climbed back up the ladder and shut it behind them, leaving them in darkness. "Follow the hall. There'll be a door. Go in."

Everyone felt their way through the small tunnel until they reached the door. Knuckles opened it, and they entered into a small space that was filled with computer screens and desks piled high with paper. Sitting at one of the desks and scribbling furiously on a piece of paper was…

"Eggman?" Sonic shouted. "What the hell?"

Eggman jumped and nearly toppled a huge stack of papers. "Sonic? What the hell?"

"Oh, you know each other?" Lilly asked. "I didn't know that."

"Now you do. Lilly, what are they doing here?" Eggman asked, looking suspiciously at everyone. "This base isn't big enough for them all!"

"I know, but one's got a broken leg and the other's been infected with the G-virus." Lilly said. "We need to find a cure…now."

"Wait, the G-virus? What happened to the T-virus? I thought we were working on the cure to that one!" Eggman protested, motioning to all the pieces of paper.

"Turns out the G-virus kills out the T-virus and we need to find a cure to the G-virus now." Lilly said. She motioned to Shadow, who was slumped against the wall and moaning slightly. "He's got the virus."

"How long ago?" Eggman asked.

"Not long. About fifteen minuets ago, at the most."

"Ok. You with the broken leg…you can sit here." Eggman pushed a chair towards Silver. "And you can put the infected one right here." He moved multiple stacks of paper off one of the desks.

Sonic more or less threw Shadow on the table. Blaze slapped him. "Stop it." She hissed.

"Is it me, or is Shadow getting paler?" Amy asked worriedly. "How long does it take this virus to take over?"

"Well, he didn't get that big of a scratch." Blaze said. "Maybe the bigger the wound the faster it takes effect."

"if that's possible, then…" Lilly opened one of the drawers on the table thing and drew out a syringe with a long needle. She stuck it into Shadow's leg and drew out a few drops of his blood. "…we can compare his blood to the blood of a truly infected victim."

Lilly went over to another table and put Shadow's blood in a small vial next to another vial filled with someone else's. She then set up a microscope and looked at both samples. After scribbling some notes down, she ran some more tests, all involving a small machine thing next to the microscope. After scribbling down more observations she turned to the others. "I think you're right." She said. "He's got about three hours before he's fully infected."

"What else? I think you figured something else out too, the way you were scribbling like that." Knuckles said.

"I don't exacally know." Lilly sighed. "If I did, I don't know it yet."

"What's your hypothesis?" Tails asked.

"Judging by the nature of the mutated cells in the infected victim's red blood cells and by Shadow's a-bit-less-than-normal ones, I think I have something to work with. But if I'm wrong, I don't want to get your hopes up for nothing. So until I'm completely sure, then I can't tell you anything." Lilly said. "Eggman, can I use the other room? This may take a few minuets."

"Sure, just don't break anything."

Lilly scurried off with the blood samples, microscope and machine thing, leaving everyone else to wonder and wait.

"What do you think she discovered?" Silver asked from a chair that was too big for him. "Do you think she has a lead on the cure?"

"Who knows…" Sonic muttered. "I can never understand scientists."

**MUCH, MUCH, MUCH LATER**….

"Shadow?" Amy asked. "Can you hear me?"

Shadow twitched, but other than that, he didn't react to Amy's voice. "Shadow, please wake up."

Blaze looked at her broken sword for the umpteenth time. It had broken almost cleanly in half, and most of it had remained on the hilt, so it was still usable. "Amy, until we get a cure there's nothing we can do."

In the past hour and a half Shadow had nearly completely stopped reacting to any type of noise and he had developed a high fever. He had also been muttering things and occasionally twitching.

"I'm telling you, he's got the zombie fever." Silver said nervously. "When he wakes up he'll attack us!"

Lilly came tearing into the room. "I…I think I got it!"

"What?" Everyone yelled. "What did you come up with?"

"Well, I first found the rate of how fast the virus would spread through him completely. Then I compared the blood samples again, and noticed that the normal blood cells would pose a virus _for_ the virus." Lilly explained as fast as she could. "So in example, when you get a virus, like a cold, the virus 'll take over a few cells, destroy those cells, and make more cell-killing cells that take over your body. The normal blood will act like a virus _to_ the virus he already has!"

Everyone looked extremely confused except for Tails.

"Wow, I should have thought of that!" He looked really happy. "So can you save him?"

"The only probablem is the blood I took from him was already slightly infected." Lilly said. "I need to get a blood type that matches him so I can test my theory."

"Do any of us match?" Knuckles asked.

"I don't know. You guys wouldn't mind, would you?" Lilly asked.

**5 MINUETS LATER**…

"Congratulations, Sonic. Against all odds, you're a match." Lilly said. "You just saved someone. Happy birthday."

"Really? See guys? I can do something useful every now and then!" Sonic said proudly.

Everyone watched intensely as Lilly injected the syringe into Shadow's arm. "How long will this take?" Blaze asked.

"I don't know. Possibly as long as the virus began to take effect." Lilly replied. "Until then, we have some news for people. Eggman! Can you make some sort of satellite thing to broadcast this find?"

"Yeah, should take less than an hour!" Eggman said. "Be right back!" He raced into the other room and the sounds of sawing, welding, and building were heard.

"So if the T-virus is overruled by the G-virus, and then the G-virus is taken out by healthy blood, then this probablem pretty much takes care of itself." Amy said hopefully.

"But then there's the probablem of getting the right blood type to inject into every victim of the G-virus." Silver muttered. "Wow, this could be a probablem."

"No, really." Sonic said sarcastically.

"No, actually…" Lilly seemed deep in thought. "I think I have another idea."

Within the hour Eggman had invented a satellite thing that would broadcast to every TV, phone, or anything with a screen. It was sure to get the attention of any survivor. Tails had found a video camera with good sound quality and used that to transmit the amazing find.

"Ok, listen up!" Eggman barked into the camera. "I'm pretty sure we've found the cure to the T-virus. The cure comes from the G-virus; a failed attempt to stop the T-virus in the first place. But the bad news is once you're rid of the T-virus you've got the G-virus, which is infinitely worse, if you've seen anyone with it. The cure to the G-virus is unaffected blood. The blood will react with the virus, fooling it to think that it's a virus, and then destroy the G-virus."

"Ok, that's good." Tails said. "Let's send it out."

"Now aren't there records of pretty much everyone in the entire world somewhere?" Lilly asked. "If we can find them, we can see who has what blood type so we can get to work."

"I still don't understand this deranged plan." Sonic muttered. "We're all gonna end up dead, aren't we?"

"Nope. Just maimed or seriously injured." Tails said, not really even listening to him. He was too busy thinking of a plan with his mother.

"But still, how the heck are we going to cure everyone with the G-virus? That's got to be at least half the planet!"

"What's the type of blood that can donate to everyone?" Tails asked suddenly. "We can just use that and then all our probablems will be solved."

"I think it's type O." Lilly said. "Oh, Tails, you're a genius!"

"Does anyone here have type O?" Sonic asked.

"Um, no. We need to rob a blood bank." Lilly decided. 'Who's with me?"

"Why…why is it so bright?" Shadow murmured. "Where are we?"

"Shadow! You're all right!" Amy cried. "Oh, I thought you were dead!"

"I wouldn't die that easily…" Shadow groaned. "But I feel like I was run over."

"Sinister scratched you, and you almost got the G-virus, but Lilly saved your life. We've found the cure!" Silver said happily.

**15 MINUETS LATER**…

Lilly, Tails, Sonic and Blaze were in the red car hurtling towards the nearest hospital. "We need all the type O we can get, ok?" Lilly reminded them.

"Ok, yeah." Tails said.

They pulled up at the curb and they all hopped out with some guns, or in Blaze's case, a sword. They then ran to the hospital's doors, which were open and broken. They rushed in and found a map. "Where's the place where they keep the blood?" Sonic asked.

"Try the OR. Or the ER, or whatever." Blaze suggested. "Just watch out for zombies."

"I'll go to the OR." Tails volunteered.

"I'll go with you, so that leaves you two to the ER." Lilly said. "Good luck."

She and Tails headed down a hall going to the left, which left Sonic and Blaze to go down the right.

"Come on." Blaze said, leading the way. "We have weapons. We'll survive."

After going down two flights of stairs they reached the lower levels of the hospital. After consulting another map they found the ER.

"Oh my gah." Sonic muttered when they entered.

Two dead bodies were covered with many operating tools and other odds and ends from a table nearby that was on its side. The walls were covered in blood and the floor wasn't much better. The operating table was cleaved in half, both halves covered in blood. Another body was lying facedown on the ground nearby, many surgical knives and scissors sticking out of its spine. The entire room had been trashed and its inhabitants killed.

"I wonder what happened here…" Blaze's voice was barely a whisper. "Look, they all had the T-virus."

"I don't want to look." Sonic said. "Come on…There's a closet over here."

He opened the door and faced a lot of filing cabinets, drawers full of medical supplies, and further back into the closet that was more of a very small room was what looked like a freezer. Opening the door, Sonic discovered that it was full of blood taken from donors. "Blaze, I found it."

"Get the type O and let's get out of here, then!" Blaze hissed.

Sonic grabbed a cold packet of blood from the freezer thing. "Hey, I thought this would freeze…"

"No time for that now. Just come on." Blaze said. "We need to get back to the others as soon as possible."

They ran back up the stairs and down the hallways until they were at the entrance of the hospital. Tails and his mother weren't back yet.

"What now?" Sonic asked.

"We should wait." Blaze claimed a chair and sat down heavily.

**WITH TAILS AND LILLY**…

They had found the OR, but no one was in there. It was as empty as can be, not counting the equipment the doctors used.

"Weird. I would think that a zombie would be in here…" Tails muttered. "Come on, mom. You find the blood and I'll get some syringes. I think we'll need them."

His mom went to look in a supply closet and Tails looked in every drawer he could find.

"I found the blood, and we've got a good lot of it." His mom called about ten minuets later. "How's your search going?"

"Pretty good." Tails said as he stashed a huge lot of syringes into a plastic bag. "You got what we need? Then let's go. This place gives me the creeps…"

They darted back down the halls and staircases until they reached the front entrance where Sonic and Blaze were sitting.

"There you are. Did you get what you needed?" Blaze asked.

"We got an added bonus too." Tails held up the plastic bag full of syringes. "I figured we shouldn't reuse them."

That was when a low moan drifted through the room. Everyone stood as still as they could and glanced around hurriedly. Sonic and Tails lifted their guns and Blaze raised her sword. "Who's there?" Lilly called bravely.

Two zombies stumbled out from down another hallway. They were both dressed in hospital gowns and one of them was missing an arm and eye.

"I'll get them. You guys get out!" Sonic said, taking aim. "Start the car and I'll join you in about ten seconds!"

Lilly, Tails and Blaze darted out of the hospital as Sonic began shooting at the undead. Lilly grabbed the keys and jammed them in the ignition and turned them sharply. The car roared to life. "Hurry, Sonic!" Tails called out the window.

In a flash, Sonic raced to the car and was in it. "Step on it!" He yelled.


	11. Chapter 11

_**CHAPTER 11**_

Lilly briefly described the plan to everyone. She would head back to the diner with two others and tell them about the cure to the viruses. After that, when they had more people in their group, they could take out the zombies in the city and then the people cured from the viruses will help them clean out the other towns. It was foolproof…hopefully.

"But…what about the people that have the T-virus, but not the G-virus?" Tails asked. "Should we round them all up, infect them, and then give them the cure to it all?"

"If we had a containment unit." Amy said. She got a gleam in her eyes and turned to Eggman. "You can do that, right?"

"Um…yeah. How big do you want it?" Eggman asked.

"Let's say about 1,000 feet in diameter and 1,000 feet in length." Amy estimated.

"Where the heck do you expect me to build this?" Eggman asked.

"Anywhere. Just…you can do that, right?" Silver piped up. "I mean, you won't need backup or anything?"

"I got robots. We should be fine. Do you want this built out of PlexiGlass?"

"Anything hard to break."

Eggman went over to a computer and typed something in. Then about twenty robots suddenly piled out of the nearby wall. It was rather crowded.

"Aaagh, everyone out now! Find a place that's 1,000 feet in diameter and length and build a containment unit!" Eggman shouted.

The robots nodded and climbed up the ladder. "They'll be immune to the viruses and they can get this done in about forty five minuets." Eggman said proudly. "Now we can work on our other part of the plan."

It was agreed upon that Knuckles and Sonic would accompany Lilly to the diner to tell everyone about the virus' cures. Shadow, Amy, Tails, Blaze, Silver and Eggman would remain at the base and make sure the robots weren't ambushed or anything while they built the cage thing.

"So we'll round up the T-virus victims…put a G-virus victim in with them…get them all infected, and then heal them completely?" Silver asked.

"You got any better ideas?" Amy asked hopelessly.

"It's so inhumane and cruel…" Silver shuddered. "I feel evil."

"Hey, Shadow, how're you feeling?" Blaze asked.

"Like someone smashed my head between a rock and another rock." Shadow groaned. Amy had found a pillow in one of the closets and had given it to him, but it didn't seem to be relieving him of his headache. "Are you sure I'm healed of the virus?"

"Lilly's about 98% sure." Silver said unhelpfully.

"I still think we've got some of the painkiller left." Blaze said. "You want it?"

"Please!" Shadow begged.

"Wow, he said please. This must be the headache of the century." Eggman muttered from the other room, where he was watching his robots work like mad.

They sat there for another few minuets. "This is kind of boring." Amy declared.

"At least you can walk." Silver said. "I've been dying to run around for the past six days!"

That was about when one of the screens on Eggman's computer cluster thing changed to Lilly's grinning face. "Guess what, guys?" She asked excitedly. "We've successfully healed three victims of the G-virus. Turns out the longer you've been effected the faster you recover. The group at the diner is great! They're the cause of the first three healings. We'll head back there a little later once we find all the G-virus victims and get them out there and healing."

Lilly's face disappeared from the screen and it went back to the robots working.

"Wow, I didn't expect that to happen." Blaze said. "This is great! Finally some good luck!"

**LATER**…

It was a little after dark that the group that went to the diner showed back up. "We've healed about twelve people, and then I think those twelve got more people, and it just spread. The only bad thing is that we're running out of syringes and we're out of one pack of blood." Lilly said. "Luckily, one of the survived was type O, and he volunteered to give some of his blood for the cause."

"Great job, Mom!" Tails cried. "Tomorrow I want to help you guys!"

"Remember that we still need to round up any T-virus victims too." Lilly reminded him. "Tomorrow we'll need some people to have that task."

"The cage is complete, so you can use it whenever." Eggman said. "I just can't wait until this nightmare is over."

"You're telling me." Knuckles sighed.

The next morning Lilly met a huge group of survivors at the diner. She handed out belts that she had made the night before that fit twelve syringes and two small bottles filled with blood. Pretty soon they searched the city and came back with more survivors revived from the blood.

Tails, on the other hand, lead a group to go through some of the buildings looking for any T-virus victims. After finding a fair few, he and his group lured them into the containment unit that was on the edge of town and got them trapped.

"This is almost easy." Blaze said. "Now all we need is someone with the G-virus."

"That's the hard part." Tails shuddered. "Maybe my mom can get some virus infected blood and we can just shoot it into them."

"Then that would be easy."

"Yep."

In the next search through the city they found only one person with the T-virus. After luring them into the cage they took a break.

"That luring part has me worried." Sonic mumbled. "That last time that guy almost got me."

"We just have to be careful, and then no one gets hurt." Tails said.

Later that day Lilly came to the unit with a large crowd following her. "I think we've got most of the city." She said happily. "Luckily one of the survivors knew where to get some more syringes because I was really beginning to run out. Anyway, after doing one more sweep of the city we're sending half the group out to another city to cure its inhabitants, and so on and so fourth."

"And if you can, get someone with the G-virus!" Sonic said. "We sort of need it." He motioned to the zombies trying to get at him through the thick wall of PlexiGlass.

"No probablem." Lilly held up a syringe that was separated from the others. "This has the blood of a G-virus infected victim."

Sonic took it and pretty much threw it at the nearest zombie. It stuck in its arm and the blood vanished into its veins. Within seconds it was moaning in agony as it began to grow fangs and claws. Its eyes changed from black to blood red. Its wounds and sores sealed.

Two minuets later the inhabitants of the containment unit were all infected with the G-virus.

"That went fast." Blaze remarked. "Now we just need to cure them."

"Got ya covered." Knuckles threw something that looked like an arm covered in needles over the barrier into the unit. Instantly, all the G-victims swarmed it, but backed off howling as the needles in the meat punctured their mouths. In a matter of five minuets or less, they were normal; their blood red eyes, teeth and claws gone.

"What…what happened?" Asked a white leopard.

"Um...pretty much everything." Amy said. "Come on out of there."

After explaining, the newly survived went with the group to do one last sweep of the city.

"Got any more of that G-virus blood?" Tails asked his mother. "It really works."

"I don't know…I suppose I should try to get more…" Lilly said thoughtfully. "When we rid the next city I'll work on bringing one victim back alive to get some blood."

The next day came and half of the survived moved on to the nearest city. Lilly successfully captured a G-virus victim, took a large amount of blood from them, and then cured them. With the new weapon of the virus, they could infect the T-virus holders and then heal them…all within twenty minuets each. Within twenty four hours, the entire place was almost back to normal. By five the next morning, both Emerald Town and the town closest were rid of the viruses. Many of the survived of both towns went on to the next cities over the next few weeks. It all went smoothly until the source of all the horror was left.

"The only city that's left that we know has zombies is Westopolis." Knuckles said a few weeks later. "We're taking a huge group out there, because it's the largest city out of all these. And we haven't seen Mephiles or Sinister for a while, have we?"

"If they're anywhere, then they'll be there for sure." Shadow muttered. "We have to be prepared to fight them. Out of all infected with the G-virus, I've never seen anyone as dangerous as Sinister."

It was true, after their encounter with Sinister and Mephiles, not one victim had been as dangerous as them. In fact, it was a bit of a shock.

"So when do we leave?" Knuckles asked.

"In about half an hour!" Lilly called from a building she was installing shutters in. The town had changed as well during the last few weeks. In addition to zombie hunting there were also cleanup crews that went into some of the public buildings and cleaned up the remains of zombies and other things. It wasn't the best job in the world, but someone had to do it.

"All right! Let's pack up!" Knuckles practically dived into the 'secret' base they had been camping out in. "Hey, guys! We're getting ready to depart for Westopolis!"

"I'm coming too!" Silver used some real crutches they had gotten from the hospital to go over to the entrance. "I can still fight, even though my leg isn't fully healed."

"Just because you got a real operation on your leg a week ago doesn't make it invincible, Silver." Blaze said, throwing things in a pile. "It still needs time to heal."

"But I can do this! Can _you_ do this?" Silver used his psychic powers to throw all the guns that were lying around the base to come together to form a bizarre gun teepee thing in the middle of the room. "If you can do this then I'll be impressed. And besides, I have awesome defense!"

"Fine, if you shut up." Blaze threw some more things in the pile. "Hand this to Knuckles and tell him to hand it to Sonic and then tell him to put it in the van."

In no time at all they had all their supplies packed up in the van. "Ok, so are we leaving or what?" Knuckles asked from the driver's seat. "Come on!"

Lilly came to the driver's door. "Knuckles, this time, you're not driving."

"Aw, fine." Knuckles got out of the car reluctantly and hopped in the back among all the stuff.

Lilly turned to face the crowd that had gathered behind the van. "We're going to head to Westopolis! Make sure you have plenty of weapons and The Cure!"

Two minuets later they were on the road, in for a day's trip.

"Is it me, or is it kinda cramped back here?" Silver asked.

"It's just you." Eggman, Lilly, and Tails said at the same time.

"Why did he have to come again?" Sonic groaned.

"Because I said so." Eggman hissed. "And I have a laser gun."

"Which won't be used because we have things filled with the G-virus and other things filled with type O blood." Sonic muttered.

Eventually everyone stopped arguing and either looked out the window or fell asleep.

After what seemed like seven years in the car, Lilly finally announced, "We're here.


	12. Chapter 12

_**CHAPTER 12**_

If possible, Westopolis looked even more run-down than before.

Immeadentally, everyone in the red van spotted G-virus victims behind buildings and in the streets. "Let's get them!" Tails cried, rushing forward with a syringe filled with the antidote.

The G-virus zombies gave a low growl and charged at him. Tails dodged one's claws and stuck the syringe into its neck. Another zombie came at him, but he ducked and rolled and stabbed the needle of another syringe into its leg. Within two minuets, both zombies were back to normal, although they were very confused.

"What…what just happened?" Asked one of them.

"Um…we'll explain later. Now take these and make sure those guys get it." Lilly handed them a belt loaded with syringes filled with the G-virus and the blood. She quickly explained which was which, and then sent the two off.

Within the hour, more people arrived from the other towns, ready to go zombie hunting. Tails gave them a quick pep talk and then they were off.

"Come on, we should get out there too." Amy grabbed a small pistol and put in her pocket. "This city is far too big for a few people to rid it of zombies by themselves."

With that, they split into groups. Lilly, Tails and Knuckles went one way; Sonic, Amy, Eggman and Shadow went another; and Blaze and Silver stayed behind near the car.

"What if we run into Sinister and Mephiles?" Sonic asked worriedly. "Then what?"

"I'm more worried if another group runs into them." Shadow muttered. "They won't know what they're up against."

"Good point." Amy said in a near whisper. "So in that perspective I sort of want _them_ to find _us_."

"Um, what?" Eggman squeaked. "How bad are these guys?"

"Pure flipping evil." Sonic said plainly.

"Mephiles didn't lose his mind like the other G-virus victims." Shadow said. "He knows what he wants to do and he's a lot worse than the other zombies we've encountered."

"And Sinister, on the other hand," Sonic shuddered. "he pretty much kills on sight. We've got to watch out for that guy."

"No duh." Amy said.

The group rounded a corner and came face to face with a zombie.

"AAYYAHAAA!" Sonic yelled, jamming the needle into its face and jumping back. "Holy shit! That was close!"

"On that note, we need someone to direct this guy back to Silver and Blaze, because they got extra ammo." Amy said as the zombie began to change back to normal. "Why don't you do it, Eggman?"

"Sure, no probablem!" Eggman said very fast. "Sounds good to me! You guys just go on ahead and take out those creepy people you talked about two minuets ago!"

"Where am I?" Asked the former zombie, who was a small white cat. "Um, why are you guys all armed with needles, and why does my mouth taste like blood?"

"I'll explain later." Eggman practically grabbed the cat's arm and dragged him off. "Bye!"

"Wuss," Amy muttered. "Anyway, come on. We need to move fast. This is the biggest friggen' city I've ever seen."

They carefully moved through the city's alleys looking for any zombie or other group of zombie hunters to converse with.

"I hear someone up ahead." Sonic warned when they came to a long, dark alley. "I'll go first."

Sonic took two steps into the alley and screamed bloody murder.

"Whoa, relax, hero." Shadow grabbed Sonic's ear and dragged him back. "You might scare someone."

Tails was standing in the middle of the alley, clutching a syringe so tightly that they all feared it would break. His eyes were as wide as they could go and his fur was fluffed up to the maximum. "Wha….wha….wha…?" He stuttered.

"Relax, Sonic's just a moron." Shadow cast Sonic an evil glare.

"Oh, it's you guys." Tails relaxed a little. "We just cured about five people and there's a huge group starting to form around our van. They all want weapons and things, and Blaze and Silver can't work fast enough to meet their demands."

"Wow, either there's a population of sixty three billion here, or we're doing better than I thought." Amy said. "This is great!"

"Come on, we were just about to head down the alley over there. Want to come with us?" Tails asked, pointing behind everyone.

"Sure."

So their two groups met up and they went down another alley, although this one wasn't as dark and evil looking. There were just trash cans and dumpsters.

"Ok, I think all the zombies would be more in town, you know…where there's other zombies to attack." Lilly said. "So we'll have better luck if we head downtown."

So head downtown they did.

"We've been walking for half an hour and not one zombie showed their damn face." Shadow hissed. "Where could they be?"

"Right here."

Before anyone could react, Mephiles sprang out of nowhere and shoved Shadow to the ground. "I knew I should have killed you when I had the chance." He hissed.

"Shadow! Don't worry, I got him!" Sonic lunged at Mephiles with a syringe. But Mephiles was quick. He swiftly dodged and sent a sphere of dark energy at the syringe. It broke and the contents dripped on the ground.

"What..?" Sonic looked really worried. "Um…what just happened just happened, right?"

Suddenly all the syringes everyone had shattered. Glass, virus infected blood and the antidote fell to the ground.

"Holy crap." Lilly muttered. "How can you do that?"

"As easy as I can do this." Mephiles sneered. With that, he unsheathed long curved black claws and plunged them into Shadow's side.

Shadow went rigid and Mephiles began to laugh. "Yes, finally!" He laughed evilly. "You are one of us now."

"Bastard!" Lilly did a flying roundhouse kick into the side of Mephiles' head. He hit the side of a dumpster with a loud clang. "I won't let you get away with this!" Lilly came at him again, her fists and feet flying.

Mephiles managed to block a few of her crazed attacks and grab her by her throat. Lilly let out a small gasp and tried to kick him in his kneecaps.

"Mom!" Tails cried. He picked up the biggest shard of glass off the ground and flung it at Mephiles. It cut his arm open and he dropped Lilly with a hiss of pain.

"Guys, Shadow isn't doing very well!" Sonic informed everyone in worried tones. "Um…he's sort of…dying?"

Amy dropped next to Shadow's side. "Shadow, hang in there, please! We'll get the cure!"

Shadow didn't seem to hear her. Blood flowed freely from his side, pooling around him. His eyes were half closed and he was gasping pitifully for breath. Amy took one of his hands and held it tight. "Come on, Shadow, please…"

"I'll kill you all!" Mephiles roared. His arm healed itself and he conjured up another dark sphere of pure energy and flung it at Knuckles, who was closest. He dodged and the sphere hit the wall, blasting it to bits and reveling the inside of the building, which was some sort of Asian restaurant. Knuckles lunged at Mephiles and knocked him into the restaurant. Sonic jumped in after them, yelling battle cries the entire way.

"I'll go back and get the cure. Wait here." Lilly turned and ran down the alley.

"Wait! Mom, it might not be safe!" Tails ran after her.

"Oh, come on! Both of you don't have any weapons!" Amy screamed, but they were both gone. "Shit, we're doomed." She muttered.

Meanwhile Mephiles, Knuckles and Sonic were fighting for their lives. Knuckles grabbed Mephiles by his shoulders and slammed him into a nearby table. Mephiles didn't seemed fazed by the attack and threw a chunk of the broken table at him. Sonic had gone to the kitchen and returned with a long knife, with which he charged at his opponent.

He caught Mephiles in the back. Mephiles let out a cry of pain and twisted around, knocked Sonic off balance and tore the knife out of his back. While Sonic and Knuckles watched, the wound healed.

"Oh, great thinking, Smart One. Now he's got a weapon. Just what we needed." Knuckles hissed. "Plus he's got the G-virus and his blood's on the knife. If he cuts us with it, then we'll end up with it too."

Mephiles sized up his opponents, like he was deciding who to kill first.

"One weapon, two of us." Knuckles shouted. "Who're you gonna kill first?"

"You." Mephiles' eyes flashed red and he flung the knife at him.

Knuckles couldn't have reacted in time. He shut his eyes and waited for the knife to hit him and for the world to go black. But instead, nothing happened. Knuckles opened his eyes to find Sonic standing in front of him, the knife embedded in his stomach.

"Oh, damn…" Knuckles muttered as Sonic collapsed on the ground and didn't move.

"Now this seems fair." Mephiles laughed evilly. "One on one."

"You'll pay." Knuckles hissed, jumping over Sonic and getting into a battle stance. "Bring it on. You and me, nothing or no one else."

Amy could hear the sounds of battle coming from the restaurant, but there was nothing she could do. She could only watch helplessly as Shadow became infected with the G-virus, Sonic was stabbed and Knuckles began to fight Mephiles singlehandedly. It was almost too much to bear.

"I shouldn't be sitting here…" Amy whispered to no one in particular. "I have to help in some way…"

"Amy…" Shadow gasped. "Amy….get out of here…."

"I can't Shadow, not without you." Amy sobbed. "I can't leave."

"You have to…" Shadow wheezed. "…please…"

Amy let herself cry, not caring who saw her or what they thought of her. "I just don't know what to do right now…"

Shadow let go of her hand and his hand brushed her side as it fell to the ground. _Wait…did I have something in my pocket?_ Amy thought. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small pistol. Then she spotted the broken remains of the syringes that had held the cure. _It was sure as hell worth a try_…

Knuckles barely dodged Mephiles' dark sphere thing for the umpteenth time. He didn't seem to be getting tired, while Knuckles was about ready to pass out. He threw a vase at Mephiles' head, but he dismissed the attack as if he had thrown a pillow.

"Come on, you bastard!" Knuckles hissed. "Show me what you got!"

Mephiles laughed evilly. "You'll regret it."

That was when two shots were heard. Knuckles blinked in surprise as two bullets tore through Mephiles' body and three more followed. Both of them turned to see Amy standing at the hole in the wall holding a pistol with fire burning in her eyes. "Die, Mephiles!" She growled, shooting more holes in his chest. "Die now!"

"You can't defeat me like that." Mephiles hissed. "You'll have to do a lot better than that."

"Like coat the bullets in the cure?" Amy hissed back.

Mephiles' eyes got wide. "You…you… you did what?"

"You heard me. And I'm pretty sure the piece of glass that Tails sliced you with was full of it too. It just hasn't taken effect yet." Amy growled.

The bullet wounds in Mephiles' chest tried to heal up, but only succeeded in partly closing. His blood began to flow freely to the ground.

"What…how could this happen?" Mephiles screamed. "No! No!"

He collapsed on the ground, coughing and writhing in pain. "This can't happen! NOOO!"

Within a few seconds he breathed his last.

"Wow, it worked." Amy muttered. "Amazing."

In the corner of the room, Sonic began to move. He stood up, his eyes burning red. He pulled the knife out of his stomach and turned to face Knuckles.

"Oh, shit. Here we go again." Knuckles muttered. "Please tell me you have a few more bullets left."

"Just one." Amy took aim briefly and shot Sonic in his leg.


	13. Chapter 13

_**CHAPTER 13**_

Without a second to spare, Lilly and Tails returned with more of The Cure. Shadow wasn't fully infected, but it had been close, once again. Sonic was saved by Amy's bullet, and now both Sonic and Shadow were sitting on the ground, looking confused.

"Um…Ok, all I remember is that Mephiles stabbed me in my gut, and then I died, or something. Now I'm here." Sonic said. "And why did he die and I'm still here? You friggen' shot me in my leg, I should have bled to death!"

"Amy pretty much blew out Mephiles' heart, he couldn't have survived that if the bullets had The Cure on them. Your wounds healed because they weren't severe." Knuckles said.

"Why am I still alive?" Shadow asked.

"Because Lilly and Tails saved you…again." Knuckles sighed, looking bored. "That past few minuets were quite a scare for us all."

Blaze and Silver pulled up in the red van outside the alley. "Hey, you guys! Are you coming or what?" Silver called out the passenger's window. "But if you're coming, I'm not moving from the front seat!"

"You won't believe how good Eggman is at killing off the G-virus." Blaze added. "It's kinda scary."

Everyone loaded up in the back of the van where Eggman was sitting. "How many zombies did you turn back to normal? I got twelve." He said proudly.

"Yeah, well, we killed the zombie of all zombies." Sonic said.

"Even though he technically killed two of us." Amy added.

"So how much of the town is back to normal?" Sonic asked.

"A good half of it. It's going pretty fast, and I'm surprised." Blaze said. "So what happened with you?"

Everyone quickly launched into their epic tale of death, pain and fear.

"Wow, you killed him?" Silver asked excitedly. "Geez! I wish I could have been there."

"No you don't." Shadow shuddered. "I think I lost like, a gallon of blood."

Blaze parked the car outside of the city hall, where a lot of other cars were gathered around and parked. "This is our new base." She said. "Come on, let's see if they need more supplies."

Everyone entered into the hall to find a huge group of people busy making belts equipped with The Cure and some G-virus ones, just in case.

"How's it going, guys?" Blaze asked.

"Pretty good. I think about half the town's back to normal." Said one of the workers. "We're doing really well."

"I wish I could help more." Silver muttered, clunking over to a chair nearby and practically flopping onto it. "Stupid leg and stupid crowds and stupid zombies!"

"You did kill one." Eggman said.

"Yeah, that's right!" Silver puffed out his chest. "It was really hard, because he was about to eat Blaze, but I got him! It was epic!"

"Good for you." Knuckles said lamely.

For the next hour everyone helped supply the zombie hunters with belts full of The Cure. Then it began to get dark.

"I'm going to do another sweep of the city before it gets too dark." Blaze said. "Who's coming?"

"I will." Sonic said.

"Me too." Knuckles said. "Let's go."

The three of them headed out to the car. Blaze got into the driver's seat and began to drive.

"So where are we off to?" Sonic asked from the back. "Somewhere dangerous, I hope."

"Sort of." Blaze replied. They drove to a small park thing. "This is where Sinister was last spotted."

"Oh, we have to get him now?" Knuckles said, glancing around. "Shouldn't be too hard."

"I don't know." Blaze handed them both a shotgun. "Just in case. I have The Cure, just make sure he doesn't sneak up on me."

The three of them got out of the car and looked around slowly. "How long ago was he spotted?" Sonic asked.

"About an hour ago." Blaze said. "He either decided to stick around here or he's long gone by now."

"I sort of hope he's gone." Sonic muttered.

The park seemed to be bathed in dark light. Everything around them seemed to be a great place to hide and wait to ambush. They went back to back. "What are the chances that we'll survive?" Knuckles asked.

"One in ten." Blaze said plainly. "Possibly less."

"Great, this aughta be fun."

"Um, guys?" Sonic squeaked.

"Yeah?"

"I'm gonna say chances of survival went down somewhere to the 0.38 percent range, because he's charging us!"

Blaze and Knuckles spun around to see Sinister launch himself at Sonic, who shot wildly.

Blaze whipped out her sword and sliced through Sinister's arm. He backed off looking very angry. Blaze gripped the syringe filled with The Cure tightly. She just needed an opening to get at him…

Sinister charged at Knuckles, who began to parry his attacks and shoot at his face. While he was distracted, Blaze jammed the needle into Sinister's neck.

Sinister fell to the ground and tried to run away but Blaze had stomped her foot firmly onto his back. "You're not going anywhere but to jail." She hissed.

"What happened? Where am I?" Sinister yelled, trying to break free. "What's going on?"

"You know. Don't play dumb." Sonic growled. "You're the cause…and finish…of this terror."


	14. Chapter 14

_**CHAPTER 14**_

Sinister was thrown into prison with a life sentence. He could count himself lucky that he hadn't ended up like Mephiles, who was deader than a doornail. After Blaze, Knuckles and Sonic returned with him, the whole city threw a mini party that didn't last for more than five minuets on account of zombies swarming the place.

Shadow grabbed a belt full of The Cure and drew out a syringe and faced the nearest victim of the G-virus.

_So it goes on. Sooner or later this will just be a terrible nightmare_. He thought. His ribs still ached with the far away pain from his dead rival, but he hardly noticed._ Sooner or later…_

****

**So it's done. That's that. No more, folks. Unless you want to read my Author's Notes.**

**Ok, so this was written in the last few weeks of summer vacation, during which at some point I went to Cedar Point! So I was kinda distracted from the story, so that's why it's here a bit later. Also I didn't get a chance to upload until now. Yey.**

**Well, yeah. This story was mainly written for DangerousRockstar because they wanted to rewrite ****Resident Hedgehog**** but didn't get the chance, so yeah. Here It is, written by me. It was originally suppost to go along with the storyline from ****Resident Evil****, but I think I butchered it because I was too lazy to rent the game and play it. (I don't know if they make it for Wii though…) Anyway, yeah. That's that, like I said. It's done.**

…**Heh… I just got another fan fic idea! Until next time!**

_**Hasta la Vista, readers**_**!**

**Lordoftheghostking28 signing out! **


End file.
